Shadow of Darkness
by EternallySnowy
Summary: It's been years since the marriage of the Goddess of Darkness. Now a new generation is taking center stage. Piya Is searching for her place in the world and who she is. She might find it in a strange Egyptian boy. Sequel to Light Cannot Exist without Dark that takes place nearly 15 years after.
1. Chapter 1: Daughter of Darkness

The Daughter of Darkness

* * *

I pushed the hair out of my face as the wind whipped it back and forth. I pushed my horse ahead through the sand and the bitter heat. It had been days since I left home, I don't know how much longer my supplies would last.

"That stupid Arias." I grumbled into the wind. There was sand in my eyes. I was thirsty, and days away from home. Why? Because my fool of a thirteen year old brother decided to take an adventure.

My mother was telling us another one of her stories. This one was of a brave general named User Ramses in Egypt. He was supposedly one of the most cunning generals my mother had ever faced, and my mother was very smart. She was the Gal Meshedi of the Hittite Empire.

My brother was enthralled with the story, and one day he disappeared. I am sure he went to find this "User Ramses" in Egypt when I saw his horse was missing.

So here I was, in the middle of nowhere, running low on food and water, searching for my foolishly stubborn little brother. I pulled my cloak over my face to keep the sand out of my mouth and eyes.

My mother and father will be upset at us both when we get back…father especially. Father is always worried about us and mother. Mostly mother and Arias though, they are the ones that always seem to get into trouble. When I left, Father was doing some work in Ugarit and mother was very busy with some business in Mittani. She wouldn't be back for another week at least.

I couldn't let Arias be gone for that long. Who knows what that boy could get into? Father always said to watch out for my siblings…so I didn't really break the rules did I?

My thoughts were cut short when I noticed a shadow ahead of me. I pushed ahead to see that it was the outline of a horse, and a passed out rider.

"Arias!" I shook the boy. He groaned and pulled his head up to look at me.

"Piya? Hey do you have any water?" He croaked, staring at my bag. Of course he didn't pack enough water. Arias was not known to plan ahead. I wonder if he brought any water at all. I handed him my flask and he grabbed it eagerly, nearly dumping it down his throat.

"Hey! Slowly or you'll throw up!" I snatch the flask away from him again. He groaned and reached his hands for the flask again. I handed it back tentatively and watched him struggle to take the tiny sips to appease me.

When he finished, he handed a nearly empty flask back to me, I swished it and sighed. We had two gulps left at most. Not enough for the both of us to get back home. Our food wouldn't last long either.

"Egypt is up ahead." Arias coughed, his strength beginning to return.

"How do you know that?" I demanded. I couldn't tell where we were. I was following his trail the whole time. And all I saw was sand.

"I got this out of mama's desk." He handed me a parchment. A map.

"Arias! You shouldn't take things out of mama's desk! She'll definitely notice." I scold, but look over the map. He was right. Egypt was less than a half day's ride away. We don't have a choice.

"So we're going to Egypt?" Arias perked up. He still looked tired, but his eyes brightened up. His face was red with sunburn so I took off my cloak and tossed it to him. He was out here so long…how long had he gone without water? His health could be in danger.

"Yeah. We are going to Egypt." I nod, turning my horse toward Egypt.

What was I riding into? We were not on bad terms with Egypt since Auntie Yuri ascended to the throne, but I don't know what to expect there. Mama told stories about Egypt, but I've never been there. She says that it's dangerous to go alone, and mama and papa have so much work to do, that they can never find time to take us.

I took a deep breath. I could do this. Mama always talked about her adventures. I can have adventures too. I can protect the ones I love too.

I always wanted to be more like Mama. Everyone says that I'm more like Papa. I guess I am. I'm not very strong, I don't fight very well, and I prefer to spend the day reading through tablets. I was not particularly brave, and I usually don't venture very far away from home.

Mama is brave. She was the best archer I've ever seen and she is so smart. Arias acts like her. He charges into everything without even thinking about the dangers. It drives Papa crazy with worry. That's why when Arias left, I wanted to go and have my own adventure. I wanted to be like Mama, even just a little bit. But now I am beginning to doubt. What was I doing here? My place is behind the desk with father and Kohana.

I looked down at Arias. He had pulled the cloak over him, but he had passed out again. I had to protect him. No matter what lies ahead, I will die before I let any harm come to him.

* * *

I looked over the horizon. We had been riding for a while. Egypt should be close by.

I rubbed my hand over my sore skin. The sun had really taken its toll on my fair skin. It was now turning a nice shade of pink. My vision was getting blurry, but I refused to drink the last sips of water. Arias has been out here longer then me. When he wakes up, he will need it more.

"You! Girl! You are no Egyptian. What are you doing here?" I heard a voice and turned to see an Egyptian soldier. And many more behind him.

"My brother and I are lost. We were only searching for some food and water." I answer truthfully. And perhaps some shade. Arias doesn't look so good.

"Those clothes. Your dress is dyed purple. No commoner can afford that luxery. And that boy's sword looks to be well made as well. I'm sorry, but I must take you into custody." The guard made a grab for an unconscious Arias.

"STOP! Don't touch him! Please, we mean no harm, we will leave after we get some food and water, Please!" I push my horse right in front of his. He glared at me and grabbed my wrist.

"Girl, you are under arrest. Come peacefully." He warned.

"Arrest for what? We were only passing through! I will not allow you to lay a hand on my brother!" I held my head up high. My hands were shaking. I clenched them in my dress, mama's hands probably never shook. Mama was never afraid.

"You have been warned, child!" He shouted.

Suddenly, I was on the ground, the sand grinding into my sunburns and getting into my mouth. I spit and screamed in anger, but I wasn't strong enough. I felt hands push down my back, my head was shoved into the sand and I coughed.

I saw them take Arias off his horse. He was still out cold. I saw a soldier throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and my anger began to boil over.

I grabbed the knife I strapped to my thigh and kicked randomly behind me. I connected with someone and heard a grunt. In one movement, I swung around with the knife in my grasp. I heard a shout and looked at the end of my knife where blood dripped off of it. I had sliced the cheek of one of the guards.

I suddenly screeched as my feet were swept from under me and I was on the floor, staring up at a guard who had taken my weapon.

"You little bitch. You are going to pay now." He hissed. I closed my eyes. I failed. I was caught.

"What's going on here?" A new voice joined in.

"General! I'm sorry for the disturbance, we were just taking care of these spies we found here." The soldier pushed my back into the ground.

"I'm not a spy! Let me go! My brother! Don't you dare hurt him! You will regret it!" I screech, struggling with everything I was.

"Ok, ok. Let's all calm down. I doubt these children are spies. That boy needs to get out of the sun now. I will interrogate the girl at my residence." He said. I felt a sense of relief that Arias would be cared for…but I might be in more trouble now.

* * *

**General's POV**

I sat in front of the girl we found in the desert outside of town. She looked eerily familiar. Her brother as well. But I just couldn't quite place it. Where had I seen those eyes? The way she spoke…it was so very familiar. And that stubborn set in her chin...

"Girl, who are you. What land do you hail from?" I started standard questioning. She stared at me with a stubborn pout on her face. Her mouth set into a thin line. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and just stared at me.

"Just answer. It would be easier for both of us." I sigh. What was I doing, interrogating a little girl? But I could not deny she was no Egyptian. That she must be far from home.

"Mama and my auntie said that I should be careful of information I give in Egypt. They said only one man is trustworthy in Egypt." She stuck her chin out. Her expressions…this fearlessness. Where had I seen them? I know I have seen them before…

"Oh? And who is your mama?" I asked her, trying to be understanding.

She glared at me. Her mouth had shut once again that stubborn look on her face. I sigh. This was getting nowhere.

"Who is the trustworthy man your mama and auntie told you about?" I sigh. Perhaps if I can find him, she would talk. With my connections I might be able to find her "trustworthy man".

"User Ramses." She said clearly. She looked up at me from under her bangs. There was a fire in her eyes. Me? That means I know her mother and aunt. Who…?

"I am User Ramses. Who is your mother?" I leaned over the table to look at her. What was it about this girl? She still looked like she didn't believe me. There was distrust in her eyes as she looked over me carefully.

"Proof. I want proof." She was looking at me head on now. Her eyes were a clear, golden brown, a shade lighter then her long brown hair, still a mess from the long travel.

"And how would you like for me to prove it?" I asked teasingly. She seemed to consider this a moment. She scrunched up her nose and bit her lip in thought. I could see her struggling to think of the perfect way to test me.

"Auntie Nefert says that User Ramses…" She began.

"Wait. Auntie Nefert?" I interrupted her. Nefert? I haven't seen my sister for a long time. She had visited a few times with her husband, Rusafa, but after she had her first child, she hasn't had the time. Who was this girl.

"Girl, how can Nefert be your aunt? I demand to know who you are!" I stood up. My patience was now wearing incredibly thin. She clenched her jaw in thought, then I saw her eyes roam around the room. She suddenly pointed at the shelf. At a board game. A strategic practice game, actually.

"That game. Play it with me now." She looked back at me.

"We don't have time for this. And that is no game for children." I sigh, sitting back down. This child was infuriating.

"Play and I will tell you." She stuck her chin out stubbornly. I studied her before finally getting up and grabbing the board off the shelf, placing it in front of her. To my surprise, she began to set up the game by herself. This game was meant to train the minds of new generals. It simulated a warground and required each player to think as if they were really in war. How could this child know how to play?

"Why don't you move first." I smile at her.

* * *

"This formation…" I mumbled. We had been playing for a while, and now I looked at the formation she had set. It was the exact strategy used so many years ago. The one that had cost Egypt the war with the Hittite empire. The one that Pharaoh Horemheb had failed to see through.

I moved my pieces how I should have in that war, if I had continued my charge. I effortlessly broke through the formation. She looked at me carefully. I had won. She suddenly nodded.

"You are surely User Ramses." She smiled. "Mama said that during this war, only User Ramses would have seen through that formation."

"I played your little game, girl. It seems your mother knew me well. So tell me, what is your name, and where do you hail from? I deserve my answers." I leaned back in my chair. That girl knew that formation front and back. As if she had been practicing it. But who puts a young girl through this kind of practice?

"My name is Piya. I come from Hattusa. My father is the head minister, Ilbani. My mother is Yuki Ereshkigal. The Gal Meshedi and Goddess of Darkness." She said proudly. I couldn't help but laugh out loud, holding my stomach in laughter. She glared at me.

"N-no, I am not laughing at you, dear child. I am laughing at myself! Now I see it. You look like your father, but you manner of speaking, your tactics. They are surely your mother's!" I laughed. When my laughter calmed, I called in one of my sons.

"Akil. This is Piya. She will be staying here for a while. Please take her to one of the spare rooms while I write a message to your worried mother." I say.

"Um, please, may I stay in the room with my brother?" She asked. I considered her again. I see it now. That overprotective nature. The way she held herself up and that tactic. She was her mother's daughter all right. Yuki. It had been many years. How old was this child, 14? I haven't seen Yuki Ereshkigal for more then a decade. She had not had any need to visit Egypt and I have had no reason to visit Hattusa. Ah how time has passed. And how old we've gotten. I watched as my son led the young lady out and leaned back in my chair. I snagged a clay tablet and began to compose a quick note to Yuki Ereshkigal.

* * *

Akil's POV

I glanced back at the strange girl behind me. Her skin was pale. A bit pink from the sun, but she was very pale. I have never been outside of Egypt, but I have seen Aunt Nefert's husband, and he was pale like this girl too. What was her name again?

"Piya" I murmured, remembering. She turned her head at me. I blush, realizing I had said her name outloud.

"Yes?" She waited for me to continue.

"Just trying the name out for size. Father must think highly of you." I turn and continue towards the room.

"No, not me. My mother. General User Ramses thinks highly of my mother. Certainly not me. We just met." She shook her long locks. She was different from the girls I usually interacted with.

"No, my father never cares for one's parental heritage. He always told me to judge a person on who they are. Not their blood." I grin. Father was so smart. I hope that one day, I can be a great general, just like him. One day, I will do great things just like him.

"Your father sounds very wise. My mother told us that your father was the best general she had ever gone up against." Piya played with the ends of her hair. She looked so innocent. Yet, she had proven she had the will of any man I've ever met.

"Your mother sounds like a wondrous woman as well. I hope to meet her sometime in my life." I said. We had reached the door of her brother's room. "We are here. Are you sure you don't want your own room? We can put you right next door." I offer. I hated sharing rooms with my siblings. My sisters were gossipy and my brothers were loud. At least the young ones stayed with the mothers in the seraglio, so there wasn't as much crying.

"I am fine here. Thank you." She smiled softly before shutting the door. I was left standing stupidly in front of the door.

Her smile had caught me off guard. She looked so serious speaking to my father. She kept that serious face the entire time. Even when speaking to me, she kept that stoic face. It didn't seem to reach her eyes. Even if her whole face was emotionless, her eyes held sadness, worry, and a hint of curiosity. It was as if she was struggling to try and keep her emotionless face on.

When she smiled, it seemed to change her entire being. When she was with my father, she was like a soldier. She was all business. But when she smiled, she looked like a regular girl.

I walked aimlessly about the halls. This girl…she looked so innocent, but already I know she knows more of the world then I. She has traveled a long way from home. A very long way. I have never even stepped foot outside of Egypt.

Even if I strive to be a great general like my father, I know that I do not have the talent for it like my eldest brother. I have so many siblings, that sometimes I feel as if I am lost in the mix. Father never treated me unkindly, but I sometimes feel like I am nothing else. I am merely another son. One of many others, many other more talented ones.

I wonder if I ever would have the courage to leave home like she did? If anyone would notice I was missing.

Who was Piya? She seemed to know about my father. And she knew Aunt Nefert. Aunt Nefert used to come with her husband from Hattusa to visit, but she stopped coming after she got pregnant the first time. I know nothing of Piya's mother whom my father seems to know so well.

I must have been thinking too hard and I ran smack into my father.

"Oh! Father! Forgive me, I didn't see you, I was lost in thought." I stuttered.

"Thinking about the new girl, yes?" My father laughed.

"Father…Piya knows a lot about you. And you know her mother, right? Who is Piya?" I ask. My father got a distant look in his eyes. He was looking at me, but not really me. He was looking beyond me to see memories. Memories that I would never be able to see.

"Her mother's name is Yuki Ereshkigal. A woman that was made to be a Queen. I had pursued her once, long ago. But she had already fallen in love with another man. The Head Minister of Hattusa. Now, she is the Gal Meshedi, and the brightest tactician this world has to offer thus far." My father said, lost in thought.

"Father, I don't understand. Why did she choose a mere minister over a great General? Father, you are in line for the Egyptian crown, that minister may never get any higher then he already is. Isn't a military leader of higher status then a minister? Why would Miss Ereshkigal choose him? His status is even beneath hers as Gal Meshedi." I was really puzzled at the thought. All of the mothers in the Seraglio and all of the women I know of wanted to wed the richest man. The man with the most power. That's why Father had so many women in the Seraglio.

"My son, that is an answer that I have, yet do not understand. Yuki Ereshkigal had fallen in love. She had fallen in so much love, that she didn't care about power or money." My father sighed. He must have read the confusion on my face, because he patted my head. "Perhaps I will never understand. But perhaps you may, in your life. And when you do, why don't you explain it all to me?"

* * *

**Piya's POV**

It has been a while since we arrived in Egypt. My strength was back, and Arias had long since woken up and was bustling about in his usual manner.

General Ramses had seemed to take a liking to him. He answered all of his questions patiently, even played that strategy game with him countless times.

Thought Arias never won. It was like that with mother and Arias as well. He had a habit of just charging in and just going all out. He left himself open and could be easily surrounded.

I hadn't left Arias' side at all. I sat in the corner of the room, often raiding the bookshelves and reading one of the General's many books. It's not that I didn't trust the general, I merely had a habit of hovering over my young brother.

Aunt Yuri says that I get that from both of my parents. She says that when Mama was young, she would always hover over Auntie Yuri and papa. That she was always worried over nothing.

I knew I was being paranoid. I just couldn't help it. Arias always got into trouble. And I always had to fish him out of it. I didn't hate it. But I always worried about leaving Arias alone. What if I wasn't there and he got hurt?

I was happy sitting in the corner, blending into the background. Where Arias was the center of attention, I was content standing by and watching from the shadows. My sister, Kohana, and I were similar in that sense. While Arias was more outgoing, always in the middle of things. Our youngest brother, Kaskal is still too young for us to place, but his personality seems to lean toward Mama.

Sitting in my little corner, listening to Arias' endless prattle. That was enough for me.

"Akil. Why don't you take Piya out? She must be restless cooped up all day." General Ramses' voice interrupted my reading.

"Oh, no. Please don't trouble yourselves. I am content as I am." I glance up from the book. When had Akil entered the room?

"No, no. It may be a long time until you come to Egypt again. Reading is good, but wouldn't you want to see things first hand?" General Ramses had piqued my interest. Yes, I had wanted to go into the market…but…

He noticed my sudden interest. "Good! Then I will see you two later!" He laughed, urging us out the door.

* * *

"How does Egyptian currency work?" I ask as we walk towards the market with Akil. I was looking about and noticed I saw almost no exchange of any type of currency. People came carrying various wares, but no money in sight.

"Honestly, we are at the point where most of the merchants barter other goods and trade wares. Money's practically worth nothing now." He answers. He hadn't looked at me since we left…was he mad?

"Won't bartering hurt the economy? If money is worth nothing, then how will the taxes be paid? What will be used to pay the workers?" I asked earnestly. I truly was curious. A land where everything was bartered because the money had become next to useless. It sounded like it can only lead to disaster.

"…I don't know. Egypt is not doing the best. Especially economically. And the crown is no help to us." Akil glanced back at me, but I couldn't read the look in his eyes.

I walked on in silence. The market was bustling. It must be a market day. We had those in Hattusa too. Mother would take us all out on days like that. She says it is always better to experience life first hand. To see the people of Hattusa, and see the everyday problems they face. That only by seeing problems first hand are we able to fully address and fix those problems. With that philosophy in mind, she often left the palace to see these troubles…of course she never told father about it. She had taken to writing a note to him before she went, but that never really quelled his worry.

I didn't see just the bustling people of the market place. I saw the vagabonds too. The people that hid in the shadow of the buildings. The ones that looked at me with eyes that seemed to have lost hope. The children that cried helplessly as their mothers clutched them close, unable to feed their empty bellies.

**Akil's POV**

Piya had been quiet for quite a while. Perhaps I had angered her with my tart replies. Her questions had made me feel more than a little inadequate. I didn't know much of manners of the state and economy. I had chased my father's image and only learned of battle tactics. All of her questions reminded me of how little I know of my own country.

I turned around to apologize to her, but stopped short at the sight that met me when I saw her.

Piya stood with her hands clutching her dress, glancing about at everything and biting her lip. The most surprising were the tears that were running down her cheeks. When she saw that I was looking at her, she quickly rubbed at her face with her palms, trying to stem the tears.

"I didn't mean to offend you…I just-" I began to apologize. I really must have hurt her feelings. She waved me off half way through my apology.

"N-no. It's not you. S-sorry. I-it's my fault." She hiccupped. I dragged her to a secluded little fountain and sat her down.

"I really didn't mean to make you cry…" I offer her a handkerchief.

"I t-told you it's n-not you." She was still trying to calm down.

"Then what's wrong?" I was truly confused now. Perhaps she was homesick?

"The people…the ones that were hiding in the shadows…hungry…" She sniffed.

"The refugees?" I ask. She nodded.

"The sadness in their eyes…the number of them! It was too much for me…" She looked away.

I felt ashamed all over again. Had I been here so long that I didn't recognize human suffering? In her land, they must not have so much suffering. She must be unaccustomed to it. I must seem heartless to her. Perhaps living here has made me heartless.

"You are not accustomed to seeing such despair…I am sorry. I didn't realize. Next time, we will go somewhere different…" I offer, but she shook her head vigorously.

"No, I have seen those eyes in Hattusa. Mother made sure we all saw such types of misery first hand. I know there is no place that has no sadness…It's my fault. I am a cry baby. I don't have the strength to see such misery. No matter how many times I see it, it still stabs at my heart. Mama and Papa say it is fine. They say that it's fine the way I am…but I know it isn't. I am the daughter of one of the Gal Meshedi and the Head Minister. I shouldn't cry so easily. I should fight better. I should have a better mind in politics...anything! I've never seen Mama or Papa cry…I am weak. I shouldn't be…everyone expects me to be strong. The whole empire expects me to be strong…" She trailed off.

Suddenly, I saw how much this girl mirrored me. She understood how it was. Living in a parent's shadow. She lived in two parents' shadows. We understood that even when our parents don't push s to be better, we knows that others expected it.

"_That boy is the son of Ramses. He must be a brilliant mind."_

_"That child should be a great general like his father when he grows up."_

Everyone…they all expected us to follow our parents. To inherit their strengths. And we strive to do that. We strive with all of our might to follow their paths. To perhaps even surpass them. To show the world that our parent's hard work and suffering amounted to something. Everyone around us expected it of us. And we do everything we can, fight with all our might to fill those shoes. But it is never enough. We will never escape the grand shadows that had been cast over us. We will always be one step behind them, never as great as them.

"You know…I don't think you're weak. I think you have a kind heart…" I say haltingly. I didn't have much experience comforting people. Whenever my sisters were upset, I could give them some shiny bauble and they'd forget their sadness. But I feel like that won't work for this girl.

She looked up at me with eyes that said she didn't believe my words, but she smiled gently anyway.

I realized right then and there, that I wanted this girl to smile forever.

* * *

**Here's the sequel i promised!**

**Not sure how long it's gonna be, but probably a lot shorter then the first story.**

**Not really sure where I'm going with it yet, but I'll figure it out eventually XD**

**Anyhow, thanks for reading! Reviews are always nice!**

**Akil (Egyptian) means Intelligence.**

**Keskal (Hittite) Means River**

**~Eternally Snowy**


	2. Chapter 2: Ounce of Doubt

Chapter 2: Ounce of Doubt

* * *

**Akil's POV**

"Sis! That was mine!" Arias protested as Piya snagged the spoon out of his hand and shoved it into her own mouth.

"Oh I only wanted to try a bite!" She grinned at her pouting little brother. He grumbled a bit but seemed to quickly forget as he began to talk animatedly to my father. That child has spoken more to my father in the last few weeks then I have in years. It seems they had similar personalities.

Piya had mostly kept to herself. We took a few more trips to the market, but in the palace she barely said a word. She generally stayed close to her brother, even sharing the same room with him.

I glanced over to see her eating her own food silently. That wasn't uncommon in most women. Most women were silent while the men talked. But her silence was different. She wasn't silent because she didn't know what to say. She was silent because she was listening. She was taking in every word of the discussion and thinking. One night, when I walked past their bedroom, I heard her consulting her brother about the strategy Arias and my father were discussing early that day. She was pointing out the loopholes in his strategy as well as my fathers. Piya was always thinking. Her mind was constantly working.

"I wanna play with Wosret in the garden!" He announced as he finished his meal quickly and got up to leave.

"Manners. And don't go outside of the garden." Piya sighed, looking up at him worriedly.

"Thank you for the meal, General Ramses!" Arias said as he and my brother Wosret dashed out toward the garden. It seems that Piya, my father, and I were the last ones left in the dining room.

"Piya. Could it be after weeks, and even with your mother's seal of approval, you still do not trust us?" My father said. His words were accusing, but his playful tone took any bite from the words. Piya's spoon stopped halfway to her mouth and she glanced up with a serene smile.

"Father…I don't understand, Piya hasn't-" I began, but my father cut me off with a look.

"Akil, surely you've noticed she shadows her brother everywhere. And don't think I haven't noticed that you haven't allowed Arias the first bite of anything this entire time. Testing for poison, are you?" My father had a glitter of amusement in his eye. Thinking back on it, he was right. I never really noticed how carefully Piya guarded over her brother. Even poison testing.

"I mean you no disrespect, General. And in no way am I insinuating that you are untrustworthy. I assure you, it has merely become habit for me." She continued to eat, looking up at us with a trace of guilt on her face.

"Don't apologize, child. Your parents have taught you well. It is better to half an ounce of doubt, rather than to regret it later." My father nodded. Piya had an unreadable look on her face. Almost a grimace, but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"If you would feel better, we could have a taster for you and your brother." My father offered. This was not uncommon. My father had a taster that tasted the food before he ate every meal. Piya merely shook her head.

"It's fine. I wouldn't feel right if someone had to put their life on the line for me. Besides, most poisons don't really work on me, so I would feel better if I were to taste our food." She laughed lightly. My father and I blinked at that last statement.

"Wait, what do you mean poison doesn't usually work on you?" My father asked. Piya made a stuttering noise. She must not have meant that last part to slip out. She looked at her hands, as if considering what was safe to tell us.

"Not all poison…just some. Well I guess I'm not sure about Egyptian poisons…" She scrunched up her nose, as if she had never considered this before.

"But Poisons of Hattusa do not affect you?" I pressed. I was genuinely curious. My father had leaned back into his chair to listen as well.

"Um, well some are very strong and will still affect me…but not as harshly as it would affect other people…I really am curious of Egyptian medicines and poisons…" She added as an afterthought to herself.

"How did you manage that? I know for certain your parents would not allow you dabble too much in poison." My father questioned.

"Well they didn't. But did you know, General Ramses, that medicines and poisons are more alike than you think? Many use the same herbs and ingredients. You are right, my parents did not let me experiment on poisons, but they had no objection to me studying medicine. I often stayed in the physicians area learning about medicine." She said as she nodded her thanks to the maid that took her plate away.

"That doesn't explain how you are immune. It could explain how you would be able to concoct an antidote, though." I pointed out. Our meal was long over, but my father and I did not move.

"I began to make medicine. But I couldn't let someone take it without knowing it was safe. So I always tested my medicine on myself before I gave it to anyone. I never told my parents, and they had thought that I was always sick because I was always around sick people. We learned of my immunity when someone tried to poison my family's food one day. Papa ate first and started to choke horribly. I could taste the different ingredients in the poison and was able to make an antidote quickly. Mama and Papa were slightly upset when they found out I testing my own medicine, but decided to allow me to study poisons as well. Mama said she would prefer I learned how to counteract poisons in case I was to take something really bad one day." She fiddled with the bottom of her skirt as if she was ashamed.

"Ha! That's quite something! Creating immunity for yourself! You are just as ingenious as your mother." My father laughed, before excusing himself. I saw Piya's hand tighten in her skirts at my father's words. "Piya, our pharmacist is in the west hall. You may help yourself to study Egyptian medicines if you wish!"

When my father left, Piya announced she was going to the gardens. No doubt to check on her brother. I trailed along behind her. Soon, were sitting in the shade of the trees, watching our siblings duel with wooden swords.

"Did the conversation at dinner bother you?" I tried to sound casual, but couldn't help glance at her with worry.

"No." She kept her eyes glued on her brother.

"Liar." I retort. She tore her eyes away from the boys and looked at me inquiringly.

"And what makes you think that?" She smiled that unreadable smile again. I didn't like this smile. It was unreadable; it could be interpreted to mean anything. I much preferred the smile she had given me that day at the market.

"You are incredibly bad at hiding your emotions." I say nonchalantly. She sneered at my words.

"I was not upset." She lied again, pouting at me.

"Liar." I repeated. There was a long moment of silence. I didn't push her for answers. Pushing someone like Piya never worked.

"General Ramses had said it was better to have an ounce of doubt rather than to trust whole heartedly. Papa says the same thing. Always. I have heard those words all around me every day of my life. Now, it has become second nature to me. It has become second nature to doubt people. To believe the worst." She gazed off into space, as if she were talking to herself.

"But in the world we live in, isn't that better? We must have doubt. We must be suspicious. Our families hold a high status that others would happily kill for." I pointed out. I had heard similar words growing up. I never really worried much about it. Guards surrounded every turn and tasters tested our food. Did they not have that in Hattusa?

" I don't want to do that anymore! I don't want to doubt everyone. I don't want to hold people at arm's length. I don't want to see only the bad in people." She seethed. I jumped a bit at that. I never realized this. I had not really interacted with other children. I had so many siblings that there really was no need to. And it had never occurred to me to doubt my siblings.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that." Piya sighed heavily, putting on that dratted smile again.

"It's fine." I assured her. She seemed to relax a bit and returned to watching her brother.

"You know, you could study some Egyptian medicine while you're here. I can take you to the hospital wing…" I tried to turn the conversation. She nodded.

"I would like that. You know, your father was the first one who seemed impressed with the fact that I preferred medicine over tactics." She laughed flatly.

"I am pretty impressed. Who wouldn't be?" I leaned back on the tree behind me.

"Ha, well you don't know my parents. Everyone else keeps telling me I have a talent in tactics. That with my parents, I should go into politics or be a general like my mama. Of course my parents never pushed me. Everyone just assumed that I would go into politics. I never could do it though. I used to work with my mama and papa…but I was too soft for politics. I couldn't stand the idea of killing other people. Even if it was our enemy. I much preferred saving people. It all came down to the fact that I was too soft." She leaned back on the grass.

"I don't think being soft is a weakness." I say quietly. I wonder if she heard me, because she didn't say anything.

"Arias! It's getting dark! Time to come in for bed!" She suddenly called. She was right. I didn't notice how dark it had gotten. Together, we wrestled the protesting boys inside and into bed.

"Hey…um can you show me to the hospital wing?" She asked after she carefully locked the door to her brother's bedroom. I smiled and offered her my arm, which she happily took.

* * *

**Piya's POV**

I was having fun studying Egyptian medicine. The herbs available were scarce here, so most of the medicine depended on animal parts. And I was happy to see Egypt did not focus mainly on medicine but on preventing disease overall. I heard from my Mama that keeping clean was essential to good health, but in Egypt I learned that a healthy diet could make a huge difference. I began to borrow books from the hospital and study those instead of General Ramses' tactic books and went to the hospital wing at night after I locked Arias in for the night. Akil had taken to spending meals with me in the courtyard as we watched our siblings play. Days passed on in this comfortable fashion and I was pretty content, but I missed Hattusa. I missed my cousins and my Mama and Papa. I want to go home. We had to go home soon. Very soon. Mother would be back from her trip from Mittani. Papa wouldn't be back from Ugarit for a while. It's a mess over there right now. I know we have stayed too long, but in a way, I enjoyed not being compared with my parents. The only ones who knew my parentage was General Ramses. It was nice to not hear whispers about me around the corner.

I stretched on the grass as my brother played. Akil was beside me, playing with the grass.

That was something I liked about Akil. He didn't push me to talk. He didn't push for answers and was perfectly happy sitting here in silence. He felt no need to fill the air with aimless chatter. He did not find my silence disconcerting, and never chided me on not being feminine enough. I had inherited that from my mother, much to Auntie Hadi's dismay.

At least little Kohana didn't mind being dressed up. Kohana…I wonder how she is? I had left a note to Auntie Yuri and Auntie Sakuwai, but it doesn't change the fact that I had left my siblings all alone. Keskal was so young still. I have no doubt that Auntie Sakuwai was taking care of him. But Kohana was almost lost without Papa. And she was so quiet, it was easy to forget her presence. What if she went missing and nobody noticed until it was too late?

As I considered all of this, my heart began to seize with panic. How could I have been so selfish? I should have come here and then came straight back. I was drunk on the environment…on the freedom of no expectations.

Perhaps I need those expectations. Obviously, without them, I forget my responsibilities. How could I forget so easily? Poor Kohana….

Akil looked at me questioningly. I wonder what kind of expression I had on my face? No doubt my emotions were playing out on my face. I struggled to wipe it clean, but the guilt was strong in my heart and I struggled to press it down.

I noticed all the guards and some of the maids moving toward the front of the residence.

"What's going on?" I ask Akil, trying to distract him from me. I hated seeing that worried expression on his face. I didn't want him to worry over me.

"There must be an important visitor. The maids love to see visitors so they have something to gossip about." Akil shrugged but got up to follow them. We rounded up the boys and headed out to see who was visiting.

**Akil's POV**

We got visitors fairly often, though usually they announce their arrival far in advance. Nobody really surprise visited my father. We pushed to the front of the crowd next to my father and saw some horses come over the horizon. It was a surprisingly small party, people that visit my father are usually very important and bring quite an entourage with them. This party though, consisted of only a few people.

As the got closer, I noted that the person in the middle on a snowy white horse was a woman. A very petite woman. I didn't see much else except her pale skin as the rest was hidden under her shawl to protect her from the unforgiving sun.

"Uh-oh." I heard Arias squeak, suddenly hiding behind my grinning father. Piya made a little 'Eep' noise, but didn't move.

"Ha. You can't hide from her, kid. Trust me." My father laughed.

"Wait…what am I missing? Who is this?" I asked, totally at a loss.

"My Mama." Piya laughed a bit.

"What? Really?" I looked at the woman again. She had taken the shawl off her head. I don't know what I expected, really. Honestly, with all of the stories Piya and my father told, Yuki Ereshkigal seemed unreal. Of course, she was considered a goddess, but I never really knew what to expect.

I defiantly didn't expect the tiny woman that dismounted the horse in front of us. She was incredibly small, and thin. She had short black hair and looked too young to be a mother, more of a sister to Piya. She didn't look like a Gal Meshedi, a woman who bested my father in battle. One thing was true though.

My father was right, this woman held herself like a Queen.

"Princess Yuki Ereshkigal. Please, come to my office, we have much catching up to do." My father ushered her into and the three of us into his study. Once the door shut behind us, the mask of calm on her face seemed to fall.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? You should have sent a message directly to me! Not just left it at the palace!" She scolded, gathering the siblings in her arms.

"Aw, Mama, I didn't mean to scare you…I just wanted to meet the General Ramses you always tell stories about!" Arias pouted.

"Well then next time, ask me and I will come with you! Don't just sneak off! It isn't safe! What if General Ramses wasn't the one who found you!" She raged.

"Sorry Mama." Piya hung her head. Her mother brushed her hand over her daughters cheek lovingly, the relief evident on her face.

"No, Piya, dear. Thank you for coming after your brother." Yuki Ereshkigal sighed, her anger running dry. She took a deep breath and detached herself from her children and turned to my father.

"User Ramses. Thank you for watching over my children. I am certainly in your debt. If there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to ask." Yuki lowered her head to my father.

"Yuki. It bothered me then when you lowered your head to me, and it bothers me now. Think nothing of it. This was merely a favor between old friends, is it not?" My father thumped Yuki's shoulder. " And besides, I rather enjoyed getting to know your children. Arias takes after you, you know."

"Yes, and Ilbani never tires of reminding me. Though I hope I didn't get into as much trouble as he did." She laughed merrily.

"Sadly, you did tend to attract trouble. Please, Yuki, why don't you stay a while? We have much catching up to do, and surely you need rest. I will arrange rooms for you and your guards." My father got up and motioned for a maid immediately.

"Thank you Ramses. That would be wonderful. And you are quite right. We have about a decade's worth of catching up to do, don't we?" Yuki laughed, sitting on the other side of my father's desk. "Piya, Arias. Aunt Hadi, Uncle Dassu, Aunt Sakuwai, and Uncle Shubas are waiting outside. Won't you go and tell them you are alright?"

Piya paled a bit before muttering a 'yes mama' and followed my out of the study. The moment we shut the door behind us, A woman swept past me and gathered Arias in her arms, picking him off the floor and sobbing. A man behind her sighed in relief as he gathered Piya into his arms.

"You foolish child! To go running off without a word to anyone! Your Mama was so anxious! And your Papa isn't going to be happy when he hears!" A woman hanging near the back walked up and scolded them harshly.

"Sorry Auntie Hadi! I wanted to go on an adventure! Like Mama! Auntie Sakuwai, you're gonna suffocate me!" Arias muffled as he was smooshed into the other woman's bosom.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, young man! Oh, I knew those stories were going to land you in trouble sooner or later! Princess Yuki really should be careful of what she is telling you, next, we'll be chasing you to Babylonia!" The woman called Hadi seethed, grabbing him by the ear away from the sobbing woman.

"Babylonia? Has Mama gone on adventures there too?" Arias grinned gleefully, then winced as Hadi twisted his ear and scolded him again. Meanwhile, the sobbing woman called Sakuwai had latched onto Piya and was sobbing mercilessly into her tunic while Piya rubbed her back slowly.

"And Piya!" Hadi turned to Piya, who suddenly got very pale and tried to smile innocently.

"Yes Auntie Hadi?" She said nervously.

"DON'T 'yes Auntie Hadi' ME!" Hadi screeched. "A note? Honestly couldn't you have told one of us? Honestly, first I have to deal with your Mother and now you two? Oh gods, I hope Keskal takes after your father!"

The woman began to calm down when the guard put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. She still seemed pretty upset, but she wasn't screaming anymore at least.

"Piya, good job taking care of your brother. I'm glad to see the two of you are safe, but next time you decide to make a long trip, please tell me. I would be happy to escort you." The guard smiled kindly. He seemed too serene to be a guard to me.

"Thank you Uncle Dassu, I'm sorry for worrying you. Uhm Auntie Sakuwai, do you want some water…? Or something?" Piya asked the sobbing woman unsurely. The second guard wrapped an arm around her as she sobbed louder.

" She's fine, been a wreck since you left. She just needs to lie down." He laughed a bit.

"Oh, Uncle Shubas, she can use the room Arias and I are using!" Piya said quickly, looking worriedly at her aunt. At that moment, the maids had swept in and ushered the group away to their rooms, leaving Arias, Piya, and I. Arias quickly announced that he was going back outside to play and we followed him to the garden.

"Big family." I said as I sat down beside Piya in the grass. "Your mama or Papa must have lots of brothers and sisters."

"Papa was an orphan adopted into the palace, and Mama came from a faraway land across the ocean. Neither of them have any brothers or sisters." Piya stretched.

"But…you called them all auntie and uncle? Are they not related?" I ask.

"Auntie Sakuwai is Mama's handmaid, Auntie Hadi is the Tawananna's handmaid, Uncle Shubas is a general, and Uncle Dassu is Mama's head of personal guard." Piya looked at me as if this was completely normal.

"But then they are the palace staff? They were allowed to hug and touch you two like that?" I said in surprise. I barely knew the names of the maids here, and they never really tried to carry a conversation with me. Sometimes the other mothers would talk to me, but it was usually just my mother that took care of me.

"Why wouldn't they? Mama says you don't have to be related by blood to be family. You just have to love each other." Piya said matter of factly. I contemplated this a moment. The idea seemed strange to me. Following this philosophy, then anyone could be family. But what did it mean to be family? In my studies, I studied a lot of history of monarchies all over the world. I knew one thing from those studies, blood means nothing when it came to power. Many would kill their siblings so that they would have claim to the crown themselves. When it came to power, I have learned that people will stop at nothing to have their hands on power. But Piya's mother seems to be the exception. Father had said that Yuki Ereshkigal had given up her chance of power for "love".

"Family is those that love you, huh?" I mused out loud to myself. Piya looked at me strangely. I didn't even realize I said it out loud. I grinned at her and she grinned back, dropping it.

"You know, I really missed them all. My aunties and uncles. I miss my siblings too. I never realized how blessed I am to have a family that loves me." Piya seemed to almost talk to herself. I couldn't really help the envy that bubbled up in my chest.

My mother did love me, I know that for certain, but my mother also had five other children. And that was just her! Father has so many sons and daughters. I didn't have any talents that stood out. My tactics were mediocre. I was average in politics, and I was ordinary at combat. One of my brothers was the top of his class in school. Another of my brothers was a wiz at talking to the senate. And Wosret showed more of an interest in combat then any of us ever did. Next to all of my siblings, I was nobody. I didn't stand out in the slightest. I wonder if father really noticed me, Or if I was just another face that lived in the palace.

And here was Piya, with her one mother and one father. With aunts and uncles that surrounded her with love. Whose father and mother worried immensely over her absence. Would father even notice if I left? Would it even matter? I believe I have had a new brother just last week. Would I just be simply replaced?

"Arias! You are a mess! And it is dark out, come inside so we can clean you up you messy boy!" Sakuwai called from inside. Piya got up as well.

"Will you escort me to the hospital wing again? I feel much better about Arias now that Uncle Dassu and Uncle Shubas are here." She offered me a hand, which I took and escorted her to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"It's been over a decade, hasn't it?" Ramses said, sipping his wine.

"It has. Time certainly has flown, hasn't it? Nefert was meaning to come too, but her youngest is still got a touch of the flu and she was afraid to leave her at home." I bit into a Jujube.

"Nefert. It's been a long time since I've seen my sister. She visited a few years ago with her son, but since the birth of her second child, she hasn't had the time to come visit." Ramses sighed sadly. I nodded in understanding. It was obvious that Nefert was his favorite sister.

" We have a saying in my old country, 'life gets in the way'." I sipped at a honeyed drink that the maid had left for me. I was still not a fan of wine.

"Ha. Life certainly does get in the way. So I hear that you are still the Gal Meshedi? And that you've made quite a few political strides with Babylonia." He leaned back in his chair. He looked much older. He wasn't as high strung as he used to be. His ambition was the same as it was back then, it still shone strongly in his eyes. But he seems much less impulsive.

"Ah, yes. Babylonia. I wasn't too keen on visiting there. But it seems we are now on the road to healing. Perhaps one day we can be on friendly terms again. And you, Ramses? How have you been faring? I hear you have been moving up in the succession to the crown." I smile at him.

"Yes. It seems Egypt runs through rulers as easily as it breathes air. When I get there, I wonder how long I will last? Whether I will be able to pass my crown to my own son." He swirled his goblet in thought.

"I believe you will have a long, prosperous rule." I sigh. Of course I knew he would. And his son Ramses II would take over after him.

"You said the same thing all of those years ago too. You know something, don't you?" He glanced over his goblet. He didn't press me, but had a mischievous glint in his eyes. I gave him one of my political smiles. The ones that could be interpreted to mean anything.

"You know, your daughter smiles the same way." Ramses said quietly. "That mysterious smile."

"Does she really? That's my eldest. Looks like Ilbani, doesn't she? Worries too much like him too." I sigh. Piya. That child was blessed with Ilbani's mind, yet she seemed to have a bit of an inferiority complex. Yuri says she gets it from me. Perhaps she's right. One day, I hope Piya will make the same realization I did all those years ago. That just being her was enough. One day, she will find someone who loves her for who she is.

"That son of yours seems to take after Yuri, though." Ramses laughed.

" Ha. Don't I know it. Chasing after him is so nostalgic. Almost like I'm chasing after Yuri all over again." I shook my head exasperatedly.

"You haven't changed a bit, you know that? You look just like you did all of those years ago. Haven't aged a day. And I'm pleased to see that your mind has gotten sharper over the years." He looked at me inquiringly. I chucked a bit to myself.

"I'm not sure if that is a blessing or a curse. Women around me say it is a blessing to look so young, yet in politics, I will forever look like a child." I muse. And it was true. I have run into problems with those who believed I was still a child not fit for politics.

"You have grown up though. I can see it in your eyes. You've grown up." He said, putting down the goblet. "It's getting quite late. Let me show you to your room."

"No need. I will be staying with my children." I smiled.

"Of course you know there is not much room on the bed with two of them already there." Ramses pointed out, but seemed to not push it.

"Well it never stopped me before. I believe I stayed with Yuri and Sakuwai in one room here all of those years ago. It's become habit to be a tad overprotective." I get up and follow Ramses out the door and down the hall.

"Yes. You haven't changed a bit." Ramses murmured before he closed the door with a 'good night'.

I walked over to the side of the bed where Piya was asleep with Arias wrapped in her arms. I gently brushed her hair out of her face and pulled the blanket snuggly around them.

My babies. The relief finally washed over me. They were safe. They were whole. I sat in a chair on the side of the bed and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

**I didnt abandon this! I just had a touch of writers block. **

**And Finals...**

**Well it's summer now, so this story should start to move along...hopefully...**

**Kinda in between whether I want Piya to stay in Egypt or come back to Hattusa with Akil...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**

**Wosret (Egyptian) means Powerful One.**


	3. Chapter 3: A different Path

**Chapter 3:A different Path**

* * *

**Akil's POV**

"But I don't want to go home yet!" Arias wailed as his mother all but dragged him out of the guest bedroom.

"Arias, dear, your Papa is worried. We have troubled General Ramses long enough. Now please gather your things or I will tie you up and drag you back home by force." Yuki Ereshkigal said sweetly. Even if her tone was kind, it sent shivers down my spine. It seemed to have the same effect on Arias, who grumbled and began to gather his bearings.

"Piya!" Yuki called over her shoulder.

"I'm packed. And I've double checked our supplies. We should have plenty for the trip home." Piya appeared in the hallway, a light bag slung over her shoulder. A bag packed with what I knew were some medicines my father had allowed her to take from the pharmacy.

"Oh good. I knew I wouldn't have to worry about you. Akil, dear do you know where your father is? I have to thank him for his hospitality." Yuki said, carefully watching her son to make sure he was packing everything and not running off to hide again.

"No need. I'm right here, Yuki. And are you sure you don't want to stay longer? It really is no trouble. Or at least let me send more guards with you on your trip back. The roads aren't as safe as they used to be." My father walked up to Yuki. Arias glanced up at his mother with hope gleaning in his eyes at my father's words, and then quickly continued packing after receiving a pointed glare from his mother.

"No, Ramses. I have quite enjoyed my time here, but I really must be getting back. Lots of work to do. I really am in your debt, Ramses. One day I hope we will meet so that I may repay it." Yuki turned to my father, smiling serenely.

"…Actually there was a favor I was going to ask of you." My father said after a moment of thought. Was it my imagination, or did my father send a glance at me?

"If it is within my power, then I will make it happen, Ramses." Yuki said, but even I noticed the look of apprehension on her face. I couldn't blame her, what could my father want? Yuki Ereshkigal was an important woman, that's true, but she did not have much political clout here in Egypt. What favor could she possibly be able to give to my father?

"I was hoping that you would take my son Akil with you. I think a little time in another land to learn would greatly help him." My father's words had surprised all of us.

"You're sending me away?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice. Even if I always believed he didn't really see me as special, I never would have imagined he would send me away. Not just out of the home, but to an entirely new country. Where I might not see him for a long time. Why? Was I that much of a disappointment?

"Akil, please, come into my study. It's time we talked. Yuki, think about it, won't you?" My father sighed. I stiffly followed him into his study. I was going numb. The hurt in my heart was being replaced by a bout of anger. I'd done everything to be the perfect son. I had spent my life studying, learning to fight…all of it! Sure I might have been mediocre, but didn't it count to him that I was trying? Did it even matter?

"I know you're angry with me." My father began. I said nothing. Just glared silently. "There is a reason to why I am doing this. It is for your own good."

"Is it because you are ashamed of me? I hear what they say about me. That I don't have a fraction of the talent you have. That I'm nothing compared to you." As I said it, the anger mixed with shame. Perhaps it was the right thing to do. I was nothing but a disappointment. Sending me far away…perhaps it was just another political move. Necessary for him to rise in the ranks…

"No, Akil. Nothing like that. Akil. I know I have pushed you since childhood. I as well as everyone around you have been pushing you to excel in tactics and combat. But it is obvious to me that you do not have a passion for it. No, don't give me that look. I am no fool. You don't enjoy it. You are only doing it because we are pushing you. Because you believe that it is expected of you." My father leaned back in his chair. I was almost at a loss of what to say. I've never really spoken so long about such things with my father before.

"It's not that I don't enjoy it…I am proud to be your son and all…" I began, but my father put his hand up, silencing me.

"Do not lie to me. That girl Piya, when she came here, I realized something. Talents are not passed down through blood. The boy Arias may take after his mother, but the girl Piya has a talent in pharmaceuticals that is not present in her mother or her father. She seemed to want to hide her talents. Perhaps because she believed that she must follow in her mother's footsteps. Akil, I do not want you to follow in my footsteps. I want you to live your own life. Do what you enjoy. I hope, that by sending you away, you may learn talents you are not aware of. That you may escape the expectations that have followed you from childhood." My father said, getting up and standing right in front of me.

I wonder if it would be wrong to cry. He had noticed that about me? I never knew he paid that much attention to me. Before I knew it, I had wrapped my arms around him, and he in turn. How long has it been since I had been held by my father? As a child, father had held all of us, but as we grew, it became a rare occurrence.

"Father, no matter what I end up doing, I promise that I will make you proud!" I declare, stepping back.

"Akil, no matter what you do, I am proud of you. Remember that. You are going to be traveling your own path from now on. Now go, pack your things. Send Yuki Ereshkigal in if you meet her outside." He said, urging me outside.

**Ramses' POV**

After the door closed behind my son, I was left alone to my thoughts. Not for long though, I heard the door open and close again as someone else entered the room. I heard light, almost soundless footsteps approach me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" A quiet voice drifted into the air. I looked up to see no other then Yuki Ereshkigal who was standing right in front of my desk. She had that mask over her face. Her emotions were unreadable. It seems all these years in politics have helped her perfect that mask. It wasn't quite flawless yet, though. Her eyes were still as clear as ever, and now, they showed confusion and a touch of awe.

"No. No I'm not. Of course I don't want to send him away. But I think that's what's best for him. Is it, though? What do you think, Yuki?" I sigh, leaning back in my chair. I was never sure how to deal with children. How was I supposed to know what was best? This wasn't like a game, or a battlefield strategy. It wasn't a game of wits. This was completely unknown to me.

"I don't know either. Nobody can know what's really best for them. That's the thing with children. What may have been best for us, may not be best for them. Raising children is the most difficult thing in the world purely because every child is different, and every person has their own path to follow." Yuki sighed in exasperation.

"Ah, once again, you speak with wisdom far beyond your years. Please tell my son, that if he ever feels the need to come home, he will be welcomed back with open arms." I looked meaningfully at Yuki Ereshkigal. She had a look in her eyes that I had never seen directed at me before. She got up and headed for the door.

"User Ramses. You have made one of the bravest decisions I could ever imagine. Letting your child go for their own happiness. That is no easy decision, one that I would not be able to make at this point in time. Ramses, know this, I will watch over your son as if he were my own, and if he should want to come home, I will escort him myself." She said as the door closed behind her.

As I watched her go, I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. Seeing her again, I saw her as nothing but an equal now. Just another General. A brilliant one, yes, but nothing but another General. She did represent a failure that I can never redeem. That even if I do become the pharaoh, I will always remember Yuki Ereshkigal as the one thing I could never get. I know there was another reason I was sending Akil away that I have told neither Akil nor Yuki.

The way he looked at Yuki's girl. It was the same way Mursili looked at Yuri. And the way that attendant looked at Yuki all of those years ago. A look that had blossomed into love. I had never understood love, even after all of these years, the true meaning of love has been lost to me. I never understood Yuki's decision to sacrifice power over one of the greatest nations in the world for something like love. She could have had everything. Power, money, and a comfortable life. Not just with me, I heard that the King of Mittani had also offered her a place by his side. Yet she still sits in that same spot she held all those years ago. She had chosen love. I am getting old. Perhaps I may never understand. But my son may. I want him to travel a path that I had passed up. Perhaps he will find a happiness that I had left behind all of those years ago.

It's odd. All of these children, Yuki's and mine, they all believed that we want them to follow our paths. That they must follow in our footsteps. Were all children like that? Well I was like that in my youth as well, wasn't I? As the only son, hadn't I strived to follow my father as a General? But the path my father had traveled suited me well. This path does not suit Akil. I hope in Hattusa, he will find a path that suits him.

**Piya's POV**

"Mama! If Akil can come with us, can't I stay with Uncle Ramses?" Arias whined. He had been at it nonstop since Mama had declared that Akil was coming home with us. I was tentatively happy Akil was coming. I had taken a liking to his company over the last few weeks.

"This is not a child swap, Arias! Besides, Akil is much older then you, Arias. You are too young to stay so far from home. And it is GENERAL Ramses, Arias. Mind your manners." My mother answered exasperatedly. She had been dragging the squirming Arias about, trying to get him on his horse and on the way home. I could tell she was getting tired, as she had given up nagging him and was now carrying him on her side like a sack while he wriggled and growled at her.

"But you said he was Auntie Nefert's brother, so then he's an Uncle too, right?" Arias whined as he squirmed in my mother's grip but she held fast.

"That's not the same, Arias. General Ramses is owed respect of his title, you know that. Now stop squirming or I will tie you up, put you in a box and drag you back to Hattusa with the cargo." My mother grumbled. At this point, she might be only half joking. I couldn't see my Mama putting Arias in a box, but I could certainly imagine her tying him up.

He successfully got my mother to let go, dropped onto the ground, and ran off. He didn't get far before he ran straight into General Ramses. He promptly hid behind his legs, though we both knew nothing would stop my mother, who was glaring at him with a mix of exasperation and humor.

"Please, Mama? Uncle Ramses would be fine with it, right?" Arias glanced up hopefully. That glance was enough for my mother to quickly reach around General Ramses and snatch my brother by the ear, dragging him protesting out.

"GENERAL Ramses, Arias! And don't you try and hide from me like that. You know it won't work. And those puppy eyes don't work either, young man! If it doesn't work with your sister, Kohana, it certainly wont work with you! Try it on your Papa next time, though." My mother scolded. I couldn't help but giggle at his pathetic puppy dog eyes. Arias wasn't very good at it. Or perhaps Kohana was just too good at it! Kohana's is natural though. Her big eyes and her being so tiny, well it was impossible to say no to her! Kind of a shame she never asks for much, she could really use that look to her advantage!

"Actually, Yuki, I would prefer Uncle. The boy's right, I am Nefert's brother. As to him staying, I would love to accept him here. But perhaps in a few years, after you've grown a bit." General Ramses aimed that last sentence at my little brother, who had begun grumbling about 'already being grown' but had calmed enough for my mother to hoist him onto her horse, Huwant.

I pulled my own bags onto my horse, and Akil followed behind. Akil would be riding with me on the way back. We didn't have enough horses for everyone, and even if we did, Akil had said he had never really ridden horses, seeing as camels were the transportation of choice in Egypt.

"You sad to be going?" The question slipped out without my permission. Yes, I was curious, but it just didn't seem like something I could ask.

"Oh, sorry. Um, you don't have to answer that." I say quickly, turning to secure my bags again.

"I am a bit sad to be going. This is my home. But my father is right, I need to expand my horizons. I don't think Egypt is the place for me. Tell me, what's it like in Hattusa?" He steered the conversation away. I could tell he didn't want to speak about missing home right now, and let it be.

"Hattusa is very nice. It is beside this river that runs red like the sunset. It gets quite hot and dry, but snows later in the year. My mama really loves the snow, so do my little siblings. But my father and I hate it." I rambled a bit, he seemed thankful that I had dropped the subject.

Everything was secured, It was about time to set out. I noticed Akil was watching my horse warily, as if unsure of the animal. I suddenly realized he wasn't sure how to mount it. I hooked my fingers together and leaned down in front of him.

"Here, step on my hands and then pull yourself up. It's hard to get up yourself the first few times. It's fine to use her mane to kind of pull yourself up." I smile at him.

"I…I don't want to hurt your hands…I can do it, just give me a second." He looked unsure.

"My papa said to always ask for help if you need it. Come on, it's fine!" I urged him, still hooking my fingers together. Arias was like this too. Papa says that a lot of people have trouble accepting help, and when I meet those people, I have to make sure they know it's ok to ask.

Akil looked a hesitant, but when he noticed everyone else had mounted, he took up my offer. It took a while to get him on correctly, but it wasn't impossible. Soon, he was sitting on the horse, looking a bit uncomfortable, but he was on it. I hoisted right on in front of him and took hold of the reigns.

"See? Simple?" I said lightly.

"It-it's odd. On a camel, we ride with both legs off to one side. And the movement is different…camels have a rocking motion, and horses are much smoother. Still kind of jerky, though." He shifted a bit uncomfortably behind me.

"It gets better when there isn't so much sand. Right now their hooves keep sinking." I kept talking and talking, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere.

"You know, I've never gone this far away from home. I've only known Egypt for my whole life. I've just begun to realize just how big our world is." He said. It was odd talking to him while I wasn't facing him. I couldn't gauge his expressions.

"How odd. My Mama always tells me that the world is a small place." I mused. I didn't think he heard me, but he must have.

"How can it be small? We are traveling days and days just to make it to your home. And didn't you say your mother hailed from a land far across the ocean? How can this world be small?" He had a childish hint of wonder in his voice.

"You know, I don't really get it either. I guess in a way, it is still a small world. You know, that I would end up in Egypt and meet your Papa, who had known my Mama and Papa all of those years ago. Mama always says to be kind to people because you never know when you will run into them again." I scrunched my face up in thought. I thought both my mother and Akil were correct. The world was indeed big, with its many people and vast land. But it was also small. Everything seemed connected somehow. Mama and Queen Yuri had known Uncle Rusafa and Uncle Ramses, which connected Aunt Nefert, and now years later, it has introduced me to Akil. I wonder how many other connections will present themselves to me? The world is big, that's true, but it was all connected. One thing to another, that one to the next. Everyone was connected somewhere in the line. That's what made the world so small.

"Well, whether the world be big or small, I want to see more of it." Akil said resolutely. He sounded like my brother right then, who always wanted to go on an adventure, to see the rest of the world.

What did I want to do? I don't know if traveling is meant for me. I have been content in Hattusa. I have left before, to accompany my mother or father on business to other nations, to Mittani, Ugarit, Arzawa…everywhere. But no matter how beautiful the nation was, no matter how kind they were to me, there was no place like home. Hattusa was the place I felt most comfortable, the place I could let my guard down. Perhaps there is more of my father in me. I do enjoy travel to some extent. I learn so much every time. But nothing is like the warm embrace of home.

**Akil's POV**

The sand was clearing, we have been traveling for days now and I could see tufts of grass beginning to break through the thick blanket of sand. The wind was dying down, I no longer had to squint my eyes or hide behind a cloak from the sand. I wonder if we were close to Hattusa yet? Piya said that it was close to a red river. So far, there has been more greenery, but no river as far as I could tell.

"Fwaa! It's finally getting cool out! And it's getting dark. We should camp here." Yuki Ereshkigal yawned loudly.

"Of course Princess. Would you like me to locate a creek? I know you don't like the heat very much." Miss. Hadi dismounted and began to unpack everything we needed for the night. Miss Sakuwai had begun to look around for a creek as Miss Hadi had suggested.

"No, no, don't hassle yourself. Just feeling the wind is heavenly. And it will be even better when I can get this shawl off me. And honestly, Hadi, if I said it once I've said it a million times, quit calling me 'princess'. Your sisters have finally gotten it. Sakuwai as well!" As she was speaking, Miss Yuki had pulled the shawl from her head and shoulders. She had kept it on the entire time in Egypt. Piya had said that the heat and sand really bothered her.

As the shawl came off, I couldn't help but notice the scars on her. I saw one on her back, a slash on her chest and a particularly bad one on her shoulder. I saw peeks of other scars, quickly hidden by her clothing.

Yuki Ereshkigal looked like such a delicate lady, I never would have imagined her to live through even one of those scars on her body. Most of them looked old, healed over years and years of time.

"Where did your Mother get all of those scars?" I asked Piya under my breath.

"They are all from different times. Mama tells us how she gets each of them as bedtime stories. That's where Arias gets his ideas for his 'adventures'." Piya said nonchalantly, shaking her head. No doubt she had chased Arias on every 'adventure' just as she did this one.

"She goes on all of those adventures? Are they all so dangerous that she gets those scars?" I tried to keep the awe out of my voice. For some reason, it seemed rude to ogle at the woman's scars. Perhaps it was merely the fact that I have never really seen a scar on a woman. Most of the women I knew ran the moment the caught a whiff of a fight.

"Well she IS the Gal Meshedi. Though, she hasn't gotten a new scar in a long time. Either things are truly peaceful as she says, or she is just getting better at combat." Piya offered her hand to me as I struggled to dismount the horse. I still haven't gotten used to riding yet, my inner thighs were just about numb and I walked funny when I dismounted. As if I was straddling an imaginary horse.

I opened my mouth to say something, but I suddenly noticed Yuki freeze up. Her eyes darted to the left, but she kept smiling and calmly put her son on the ground. While Arias darted off to help pitch the tents, Yuki sent a look at Piya, nodding her head slightly toward the bushes. Piya nodded and pulled me over toward Arias. She picked up her protesting brother and shushed him, making sure we were standing a fair distance from her mother. I noted that she had put her hand on her hip, trying to make it look like a natural motion.

In one smooth motion, Yuki had pulled a dagger out of nowhere and thrown it into the bushes and at the same time, Piya drew a dagger from under her dress and took a defensive stance in front of her brother and I. There was a shout. Yuki jumped into the bushes, Shubas and Dassu were behind her in seconds. Not that they really were needed. In moments, Yuki kicked a poor man out of the bushes. He was armed, but not well, and he was shaking in his boots. Yuki seemed to judge that the man was not a real threat. She relaxed her stance, but kept her weapon trained on him. Piya didn't move an inch. She held her offensive position with one hand on her dagger in front of her and one arm pushing her brother behind her.

"Princess! Please be more careful? Are you ok? Have you been injured at all? Get away from him, Princess!" Dassu and Hadi bustled over. Yuki merely shook her head in exasperation.

"No need to make a big deal of things. Look, he's no soldier. If I'd have to guess, he's nothing but a petty thief. One that will not be coming by again." She aimed that look meaningfully at the quaking man, who nodded and ran off.

"Princess are you sure that was wise?" Shubas sighed, but seemed to accept her decision.

"Yes, it's fine. No use punishing him." She yawned. "Hey I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Piya, dear can you take first watch? You can wake me in a bit." She ducked into a tent.

"I'll stay up with you." I sat down next to Piya as she poked at the fire. She smiled in thanks.

"You know, your mother is really something else. She's an amazing woman." I stared at the dancing flames.

"Yeah…Mama is amazing." She said forlornly. I pulled my gaze away from the fire to look at her. She looked sad. She was gazing at the flames, but not really seeing them.

"Do you not like your mother?" I asked. My words seemed to snap her back to reality and she shook her head so hard, I thought her head would fall off.

"No! Absolutely not! I love my mother! Very much! It's just…she's almost not real." She trailed off, trying to get her words in order.

"Well, if she is an important person, I can imagine she must be very busy." I say, my father was like that as well. He never really had time to talk to us.

"No, mother spent loads of time with us. No matter how busy Mama and Papa were, they always made time. It's just, the way everyone talks about Mama, all of her achievements…she seems like someone from a story. Did you know that back home, they worship her like a goddess? She's a goddess! How can I live up to that? I'm striving for something impossible. I'm striving for something impossible! Haha! I've never said that out loud. It sounds ridiculous out loud too! Ha, to live up to a goddess…"She continued to chuckle to herself. It was a humorless, hollow laugh. I saw the tears building behind her eyes. Her eyes were quite beautiful. They were brown, and right now, they reflected the flickering flames from the campfire.

"You know, for the record, I think you're pretty great. Just the way you are." I murmured into the fire. She didn't answer. I didn't expect her to. My words seemed to float through the air, but not even touch her.

**Yuki's POV**

I listened to my daughter's thoughts outside. As I listened, I couldn't help but laugh a little bit to myself. How is it, that even as parents, we tell our stories and mark the pot holes in our paths, our children seem to fall right into the same traps we did? Had I not had the same worries as Piya all those years ago? All those years I had lived in Yuri's shadow? Hadn't I told her my story in the hopes that she would realize what took me years to accept? That being who she is, that's enough. It is enough because there are people that love her for who she is.

Part of me wanted to burst out and comfort my little girl. To hold her and tell her it would all be fine. But I know I can't do that. She must learn this lesson on her own. I see that now. This is one of those life lessons, the ones that have to be learned firsthand. No matter how many times I or anyone else tells her she is fine the way she is, it will do no good until she herself accepts herself.

I wonder, if she was like me in my youth. When she looked in the mirror, did she see nothing but a dull girl who didn't hold a candle next to the people around her? Did she see everyone around her shine, yet in the mirror, she didn't?

I almost felt at a loss. All of these years, I could solve all of Piya's problems for her. I was able to guide her through childhood. But now, I am powerless. Now, she must solve her own problems and discover herself. There was nothing I could do.

It was a bittersweet feeling. My daughter was growing up, truly growing into herself. Yet, I don't feel like I am ready to let her go. Ramses is stronger then I in this aspect. Letting your child go was painful.

I've faced countless armies, taken over dozens of cities, and debated with the most stubborn senators. Yet in the face of letting my own child leave the nest, well I don't think I'm quite brave enough for that yet.

* * *

**What cha guys think so far?**

**I know it's going kinda slow...**

**That's mostly cuz I have the worst case of writers block -_-**

**Dont worry though! I'm sure that sooner or later the story will just hit me and there will be lots more action!**

**Or I hope so .**

**Anyhow, thanks so much for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	4. Chapter 4: Belladonna

Chapter 4: Belladonna

* * *

**Akil's POV**

Piya was right. Horses are much better when they are not trotting through sand. But even if I say that… my thighs still burn. I think at some point they have gone numb. We have been riding for a little more than a week now, Arias was getting antsy as the days dragged on.

"Are we theerrre yet, Mama? How much longer?" He sighed in a drawn out whine. I guess children don't really change in different nations. My own brothers have often whined in the same way Arias was.

"Arias we will get there in time. Just not this time." His mother sighed in exasperation. Yuki Ereshkigal actually had more patience then I had given her credit for. She had been answering Arias' whining since the second day.

"But wheeeennn?" Arias continued. Prodding his mother lazily.

"When we get there, Arias!...it's not like I have a dratted watch to tell time…" She mumbled that last part so quietly I almost missed it.

"What does she need to watch?" I questioned Piya.

"Oh, don't worry about that. Mama tends to say odd things when she gets grumpy. Auntie Yuri does too. Then they both laugh at eachother. Papa thinks that it has something to do with their old world." Piya shrugged.

"Where is your mother from? Is it really so far that she cannot visit it? Perhaps I know of it, what is it called?" I pushed. Yuki's origins had me baffled. A land surrounded by water… could it be the island off of Greece? But she didn't look Greek at all… I don't know what she looked like, rather exotic, though.

"Well that's kind of a mystery. Papa said that the previous Tawananna had used magic to take Mama and Auntie Yuri from their lands and try to use them in a curse. Mama says they felt so much at home here, that they stayed. But Mama also says that Tawananna Nakia did not just take them from a different land, but a different time. So their time has not happened yet." Piya seemed confused as she spoke of it.

"So…they are from lands far away, and from times far away? So technically she isn't born yet…but she is here…then…um…" I struggled to make any sense of it.

"Yeah I don't really get it either. But the important part is that she's here, right? I wouldn't think too hard on it. You'll hurt your head. Trust me." Piya giggled.

"Ahhhhh! I can see the city walls! Mama, Piya look!" Arias suddenly jumped, causing his horse to jerk. His mother grabbed the back of his shirt before he could tumble off.

"Yes, yes. It seems we are finally home." She laughed, righting the boy onto his horse. Yuki looked up as we passed by the gate and waved to the guards.

"Princess! Seems you have found the two rascals! Glad to see you all back safe." The guard laughed, waving us through the gates.

"Ah, Princess! Glad to see you back safely!"

"Princess Piya, you shouldn't sneak off like that! Your mama was so worried!"

People all about the market chided and welcomed back the odd family. I found it a touch odd, that the common folk spoke with them on such an even level. And that Yuki seemed to enjoy it immensely.

"Princess, the head minister just arrived at the palace a few days ago! I heard he is giving everyone a hard time since he found you missing!" A market woman laughed playfully.

"P-papa is home?" Piya squeaked.

"You don't like your papa?" I asked curiously.

"No! No, it's not that! I love Papa very much. And he loves us very much…so when we sneak off like this…well he's gonna scold us until tomorrow!" Piya sighed.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

"Why couldn't you have sent a notice to me? I could have gotten back and gone with you! And Arias! Don't you ever scare your Mama and I like that again! What would have happened if Piya hadn't gone after you? Or if General Ramses hadn't found you?" Ilbani scolded us each in turn.

"Oh, Ilbani, I didn't want you to worry or have to rush yourself. You were at an important meeting, leaving early would have been disastrous and you know it! Please calm down, dear, everything turned out to be fine!" I attempted to calm my raging husband, only to receive a pointed glare.

"Oh, but Papa…!" Arias began to object before Piya slapped her hand over his mouth, holding the wriggling child close to her.

"No buts!" Ilbani growled. Then sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "We will speak of this at a different time. Go find your brother and sister, and be sure to visit Princess Yuri. She has been a wreck since your disappearance."

"Yes Papa!" They chimed before dispersing, Piya dragging Akil behind her. I smiled innocently at my enraged husband.

"Don't smile at me like that. I am trying to be angry." He huffed, suddenly stepping forward and wrapping me in a hug. I sighed and melted into it happily.

"You know I had to go and get them." My words were muffled into his chest.

"Don't bother explaining. I get it. It doesn't mean I can't worry." We began to walk toward the parlor, overlooking the children playing in the courtyard.

"Sometime…perhaps we should take a trip somewhere. Not for work. Just a trip." I mused, leaning on him and watching my children.

"Yes. Why did you bring Ramses' son back? I don't think I like him…" Ilbani grimaced as Piya leaned in closer to Akil.

"Oh you just don't want to let your baby girl go." I said in a lighthearted way. I understood. It was lonely, seeing our children all grown up.

"She is too young. What are you thinking? She is still a baby." Ilbani hissed back at me. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" He demanded.

"You know, I remember a girl who was only 14 when she met the love of her life. She was married when she was nearly 17. And to a man a bit older, now that I think about it. And now, she has four children, a wonderful husband, and is the Gal Meshedi of the Hittite Empire. Sound familiar?" I looked up at him mischievously.

"…Are you saying Piya could be married in a few years?!" He suddenly paled. I rolled my eyes.

"Not the point I was trying to make. I was saying, that she is a lot more grown up then you think." I kissed his cheek. We looked out at the children again.

"We are getting old." He suddenly sighed.

"Hey! I am still in my early 30's!" I nipped at him playfully. Then sighed. "But, I know. We are getting old."

"I am getting too old to chase you around. And I am WAY too old to chase Arias around!" He groaned at the thought. I sent a silent prayer that Keskal would take after Ilbani.

I sighed happily, ready to take a mid-day nap with Ilbani, until I felt a tug on my dress. Kohana had gotten tired of playing, and was now climbing on to sit in Ilbani's lap.

"You are such a daddy's girl." I tease, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"And there is nothing wrong with that." Ilbani grinned, wrapping his arms around both of us.

I did well, in this life. Watching Piya begin her journey, watching Keskal just begin his life. I look around, and I see a happy life I built around myself with a husband that still makes my heart skip a beat, healthy, happy children. And people that love me. I have done well in my life.

I have gotten all that I could ever hope for in my life. And now, it is time for me to encourage my own children to do the same. I hope, that Piya can find her way. Yuri says she takes after me. That she always feels second best, that she cannot see how truly special she was. Ah, perhaps that is the curse of my genetics. I wonder if my mother felt second best? Perhaps the reason she fell apart was because she never convinced herself she was more than that.

* * *

**Piya's POV**

I yawned as I considered my spoils from Egypt.

I had laid out all of the herbs and medicines I had received from Egypt and was contemplating how some of them would mix. The pharmacist had kindly written the effects of every herb and medicine, but merely the effects of that particular herb. Not the effects mixing them or any side effects of each drug. I had decided to try as many as I thought safe and begin to consider how they may react together. I had a huge jug of water on my left and an empty urn on my right, in case I needed to throw something up.

I read through the tablet again, picking up a bottle of red powder and lightly shaking it.

"…clears sinuses…" I said quietly to myself. Seems safe enough. I licked my finger and dipped it in, catching the powder on my finger and quickly popping it into my mouth.

I suddenly felt a flush heat my face as a fire raged in my mouth. It was hot! Really hot! I squeaked, it was almost painful! The powder seems to have disintegrated already, but the burn remained.

I grabbed the jug next to me and began to gurgle down the water, attempting to wash the taste out of my mouth. My stomach felt fine, so I didn't think there would be a need to throw up. Especially with such a small amount.

I heard a soft chuckle behind me and lowered the jug to swivel around and see who was spying on me. Akil stood at the doorway, his hand over his mouth trying to stop the obvious laughter. My mouth still burned and I was sucking in air quickly, making a hissing noise.

"Whats –hiss- so –hiss- funny?!" I say reaching for the jug and taking another swig of water, holding it in my mouth to try and cool my burning mouth.

"I guess that's the sinus thing, right? Personally, I just prefer to suffer through the stuffed up nose then that. It's just dried, ground chili peppers. Generally used to give food a little kick. What are you doing? It's late." He laughed. I realized that I really liked it when he laughed.

"Uhm. I wanted to test some of this out. See if mixing them would do anything…" The fire had died down to a throb in my mouth.

"Well what's your prognosis, Doctor?" Akil joked, picking up some of the jars and examining the contents.

"It definitely effective. Would have no use as a poison. Seeing as it is used in food, and it would be too easily recognized. I wonder if it could be used in other medicines, though." I scrunch my face in thought, reaching for a branch of dried leaves and some berries. I pulled one of the leaves off of it and gave it a sniff. It didn't have a very strong scent. I was just about to take a bite out of a berry when Akil grabbed my hand.

"Careful with that. It's belladonna. They use this in most of the poisons back home." Akil picked up the branch in thought.

"Really? It has no bright colors… it looks utterly normal…and the berries even look appetizing. What part of it is toxic? Would it be safe if it was dry? Some plants hide poison in the juice of the leaves…" I took the branch and considered it carefully. It could prove a dangerous poison. There was no scent.

"I know that three of the berries will kill someone. One will make you very sick. And the leaves are extremely toxic." Akil watched me suspiciously.

"What are the common side effects?" I asked.

"Dizziness, throwing up, seeing things…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Akil shouted and dived at me, but not soon enough as I had already plucked a berry and popped it into my mouth.

"Hah…it's sweet…Oh! I know this taste!" I jumped up and snagged some bottles from the shelves, pausing to uncork some of the bottles and tasting a drop. Akil looked absolutely horrified at me.

"Are you absolutely insane? Why in the world would you eat the berry after I JUST told you they were toxic? Throw it back up!" He grabbed my arm. I squeaked and put all the bottles onto the table.

"I'm fine! I'll get a bit sick later, but I recognized the taste! This room was used by the previous Tawananna. When she was banished, this room remained untouched, all of her poisons and potions left forgotten. I have been trying to identify all of them, but I still have trouble with the potions that used imported ingredients. This berry, Belldonna, it's used in all of these ones!" I looked up at him excitedly, nearly bouncing.

"…Your eyes are dilated…" Akil looked pale. You would have thought he was the one that took the poison.

"Listen! Only some of these bottles are poison! Some of these are medicine! This is a powerful painkiller… this helps headaches! This plant has so much potential!" I bubbled. My vision blurred a little bit. I stopped for a second, and judged that my stomach would be fine. Most of the herbs in Hattusa resulted in stomach trouble, and after experimenting with them so much, my stomach was pretty strong against toxics. I don't usually deal with anything that bothers my vision, though.

"And an antidote? Do you have one?" Akil was still frantic.

"I can make one. But I don't need one right now. I will be fine by tomorrow morning. Though, I think it would be best if I went back and went to bed. I wonder if this stuff affects a person if it wasn't ingested…" I rambled. I got up to go to bed, only to have my vision blur and me forgetting how to move my own feet.

"You are going to bed. I will walk you back." I felt an arm around my waist. Akil sounded worried. I followed his lead blindly. Soon, he nudged me onto a soft surface that I recognized as my bed.

I yawned. The day had been long and I was tired.

"Goodnight, Akil." I said, muffled by the pillow as I burrowed my face into my sheets.

"Goodnight, Piya." Was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I stretched as I walked down the hallway. Be it Japan or Hattusa, I don't really like mornings. I walked past Piya's room and couldn't help but notice the door was open. I immediately was on alert. Piya doesn't sleep with the door open. Did someone get it?

I tentatively pushed the door open. I don't know what I expected to see…but it certainly wasn't Akil sitting on Piya's bedside.

"Lady Yuki! Uhm Piya was feeling sick yesterday…I left the door open so it wouldn't be suspicious, we weren't doing anything, honest!" Akil said in a rush. I laughed at his panic.

"It's fine, Akil. That girl ate something weird, didn't she? Does she need a pharmacist?" I asked, feeling Piya's forehead. Her temperature seems normal and her breathing was fine.

"She had a belladonna berry. Only one, so she should be fine. She didn't throw up at all…" Akil wouldn't look me in the eye. He hid a blush under his hair.

"Well, I have a meeting soon, but don't hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong." I send another worried glance at my daughter before leaving.

Seeing Akil sitting at her bedside, his eyes rimmed black from staying up all night, it reminded me of Ilbani. Sitting beside me whenever I was injured.

Odd how history always seems to repeat. I hope Piya can find love as strong as I have.

Akil's POV

I heard the door shut behind Lady Yuki and turned my attention back to Piya. She began to stir, and I soothed the hair out of her face.

"What day is it?" She burbled.

"It's only been one night. Are you feeling ok?" I ask, handing her a cup of water. She sipped at it tentatively and nodded.

"As I thought, I didn't suffer any real side effects of the belladonna. My vision is back to normal, and I don't feel dizzy…" She yawned and got out of bed.

"Please don't do something like that again…" I sighed, and yawned, rubbing my eyes sleepily. I stood up and stretched before heading out the door to let her change.

"Uhm…Akil?" I turned " Thanks…for staying with me all night…" She gave me one of those blessed smiles. One of those smiles that made me catch my breath. The ones that made me stare like a fool. The one that hypnotized me that day at the market in Egypt.

"Uh…N-no problem." I stuttered, slipping out of the room. I took a deep breath. How had I fallen so hard? When had I fallen so hard?

She wasn't just a girl. She was different from all the girls in Father's Harem. She didn't go out of her way to look enticing. She didn't pay much mind to her manners. She didn't sit around gossiping.

Yet she is by far the most beautiful woman I've seen. She is braver then any man I have met. And she sets out what she plans to do, and does it.

There was nobody in the world like her.

I was aimlessly walking along the halls, thinking, and I ran right into the head minister. Or, Piya's father.

"Sir! I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going!" I stutter, taking a step back. Her father looked pretty upset. She didn't talk much about him.

"You. I've been meaning to have a word with you." He growled, grabbing my arm and dragging me off rather roughly.

"Is there a problem, sir?" I say as I struggled to keep up with him, nearly tripping over my own feet.

"Yes there is a problem. My wife might be fine with you, but I am not." He slammed me against the wall. " Listen here, my little princess is very important to me. VERY important. You do anything to hurt my baby girl, if I even THINK that you aren't treating my princess like a princess, I will make your life a living hell. You will wish you've died. Is that understood?" The head minister hissed.

I gulped and nodded. He let go of me and stalked off as if nothing happened. I took a deep breath. I wonder if my own father would act in such a way. My elder sisters have all gotten married… some of them as second wives, one of them a concubine to the pharaoh. I doubt my father would say such things to the pharaoh.

I shook my head and continued on my way to the bathing chamber.

**Piya's POV**

I sat in the garden, just basking in the sun. I had no side effects from the belladonna and had been experimenting all morning. It was about time for a break. Akil was sitting next to me taking a nap. He was tired from staying up all night. I heard someone walking and looked up to see my mother.

"Mama!" Kohana giggled, running up and tangling into her legs.

She laughed and picked her up, coming to sit next to me. Arias came soon after and dragged Kohana off to play with the other children.

"Hello, darling. How are you? Are you feeling better?" My mother asked worriedly.

"Yes Mama! It really was nothing too bad!" I grin. I was about to continue when a guard rushed up to my mother, bowing his head.

"My lady! Please forgive the intrusion!" He panted.

"Think nothing of it, Zashi. What's wrong?" I felt my mother tense next to me. Akil had woken up and was listening intently.

"Th-there is a problem! Rebels from Syria are invading Kadesh!" He huffed, kneeling in front of my mother. "My lady, your orders?"

"How is Prince Juda's family? Is there any word from them?" My mother was already getting up. I followed along, followed by Akil. I felt the worry seep into me. Uncle Juda was the mayor of Kadesh. Last I heard, my cousin Paras was on a campaign in the west. But my cousin Inanna was still young. She was barely Kohana's age. For the news to reach all the way to Hattusa, this is no small problem.

"My lady, the city has been shut down. The villagers held hostage and there has been no word from Prince Juda's family. We cannot get a messenger through." Zashi walked a few paces behind my mother.

"I set out tomorrow. Send Hadi to get provisions ready and send Rusafa to me immediately. I need to talk to my sister." My mother headed toward the Throne room.

"Mama! I want to go too!" I suddenly say. I wonder what made me say such a thing. I was no good at war. No good at fighting or tactics. I have never willingly wanted to go into battle. But for some reason, I felt the need this time.

My mother seemed surprised as well, she had actually stopped her brisk walk, and turned to face me.

"No. Absolutely not. This is dangerous." She looked me in the eye.

" I want to go. I want to help Uncle Juda and Aunt Alexandria." I look back boldly. Not letting my gaze waver.

"Fine. But you do not go into the front lines. You stay behind, and you obey everything I say. No questions asked. Understood?" My mother sighed. Turning continue to the throne room.

"I will come and watch over her, Lady Yuki." Akil suddenly said from behind me. My mother didn't stop but nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"Piya, I want you to get Kash, Dassu and Mittanamwa and tell them to meet us all in the tactics room tonight. I will tell Rusafa." My mother said.

"Not Uncle Kikkuri? He usually heads the cavalry, right?" I shuffled behind her.

"No. Shala is due any day now, and I will not take him away at such a crucial moment. Zashi, will you be willing to fill his place? It is not really combat, but it is important." My mother turned to Zashi, who blinked before nodding quickly and bowed.

"I will not disappoint you, My Lady." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You never have, Zashi. Now raise your head. I must get going." My mother disappeared behind the corner.

"Lady Yuki is so kind, I owe her so much, now I can finally repay my debt." Zashi seemed to be speaking to himself.

"I never thought Lady Yuki would be one to hold a debt." Akil said. I had to nod in agreement. My mother would never truly hold a debt over someone's head.

"Don't speak ill of My Lady! She would never hold a debt! It is my own personal debt. She saved my life, many years ago. She still has the scar to prove it. And when I needed money for my sick mother, she immediately offered to employ me as her personal guard. She has saved me so many times, my life is hers. Though she would have a fit if she heard me say that." Zashi laughed before going off to get Hadi.

"Come on, Akil, we have things to pack as well." I smile, pulling Akil away. My first time on the battlefield. I have things to pack. Much to do.

I don't have much talent as a tactician, and I may be insufficient as a fighter, but perhaps I can be of some use. At least, that's what I want to tell myself. That's what I want to believe. On this trip, I will prove myself wrong or right. I avoided battles all of these years. Perhaps because of that. I didn't want to prove that I was useless. That I had no place in the world. Now I want to know. No matter what the answer is, I want to know. I want to know if my place is on the battlefield. If not, then I will find my own place. I will not stop until I find it. That is my mission in life. But…isn't that everyone's mission? To find somewhere to belong?

* * *

**Ah It's been a while, hasnt it? Sorry . Life keeps getting in the way. And by life I mean laziness -_-**

**Anyhow I dont think I am going to draw this story out very much longer.**

**Definately not as long as Light cannot Exist without Dark, so probably a few more chapters.**

**Inanna (Juda's daughter): name is an alternate name for Ishtar. Thought it would be cute if Alexandria showed a tad of her attachment to Yuri even after she was all grown up ^^**

**Well thanks for reading, see you next time!**

**Eternally Snowy**


	5. Chapter 5: My strengths

Chapter 5

* * *

**Piya's POV**

I pulled my bag onto my horse and headed back into the palace for dinner. I was basically all ready for the trip.

As I walked down the hall, I grunted as I felt someone jump on me.

"Piyaaaaa! I heard you were going to visit Paras!" A voice cried in my ear.

"Princess Eimi! Where did you hear that?" I pull the struggling child off me and plant her firmly in front of me. She was getting big, I almost fell over when she jumped this time. She looked at me with that innocently with her big brown eyes.

"I heard Mother talking about it with Father! Can I come too? Pleaaasseee? I wanna go see Paras and Innana!" She whined, tugging on my dress.

"Nope. This is not a visit. My mama has to go quell some rebels. It isn't safe. Oh and don't tell Arias, please. Otherwise He'll whine about not getting to go." I say to Eimi in a hushed tone. She pouted but nodded in consent. I ruffled her hair playfully before going off to find Akil.

"Akil are you ready? The meeting is about to start." I ask as I enter the stable. Akil was trying to pull his bag onto his horse, but having no luck. I laughed and slung the bag onto the animal for him. He gave the horse an annoyed look before nodding at me and following me to the meeting hall.

This wouldn't be the first tactics meeting I have attended. Over the years, I have followed my mother in and listened to the plans, sit quietly in the corner playing the battle out in my head.

But this time was different. This time, I was a part of it.

We walked into the meeting hall and took our seats at the table. Everyone was just arriving and my mama was sitting at the head of the table going over any information that reached us from Kadesh.

"I hear little Piya is coming along with us this time! Does your papa know about this already?" Mittanamwa teased, giving me a strong pat on the back. I smiled back nervously and sat up a little bit straighter. I felt like this was a rite of passage. I was not a little girl now. Now, lives were also in my hands. Now I have more responsibility then I did yesterday.

Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. If I mess up. If I make one wrong move, then lives could be lost. Uncle Juda, Aunt Alexandria…and Innana. Their lives could be lost just like that. Just that realization made my chest feel tight. Like I couldn't breathe.

Is this how my Mama feels all of the time? How can she put up with it? How does she keep the pressure from crushing her?

The meeting was starting. I gulped my anxiety down and paid careful attention. We didn't have much information to go on. It seems that the Syrian rebels have set a guarded perimeter around the city, no information comes in, and none is coming out.

"This means they are organized, right? I don't think these are mere rebels." Akil spoke up. My mother nodded in agreement.

"Correct. They operate together and are extremely structured. We can't sneak in. This will likely be a full on assault. I would like to keep damage to a minimum, or better yet, no damage at all. First thing is first, I want to make sure Prince Juda and his family are safe. Zashi, I want you to take your men and secure as many civilians as possible. Get them out of the city, use whatever means you deem appropriate. Rusafa, you and I are going straight to the Prince's residence. Kash, Mittanamwa, I want to collect as many of the rebels as possible. Alive. Dassu, your men are to seal off the city after we have breached the wall. Don't let anyone but Zashi and his men out with civilians. We can't let them out of the city." My mother dealt out our roles effortlessly.

"What about us?" I couldn't help but speak up. My mother looked at us and considered us for a long time. I can understand why. I could see the gears churning in her head. Where to put someone with no skill on the battlefield, and no skill for tactics?

"Akil and Piya…I want you to stay with Dassu. Don't go off on your own, watch out for each other, and don't take any risks." My mother said. I nodded. I was slightly relieved, but also disappointed. It's true I would not be in the fray, but perhaps that was best for my first battle. Perhaps it's better for me to watch this time around. But I couldn't help but feel that I wanted to do more. I wanted to play a bigger part. But what could I do? I can't fight. I can't command. What could I do?

I walked out of the meeting still pondering this.

"Something wrong?" Akil lightly touched my shoulder. I turned and shook my head.

"I just wish…I just wish that I could have played a bigger part. But I can't fight." I sigh. Akil considered this carefully.

"Well, why would you have to fight? A battle is not just violence. Your dad, he can't fight either, right? But he always finds a way to help your mom." Akil suggested.

"But he helps in politics. I'm not good at politics either…" I turn towards my room.

"No, no that's not what I am trying to say. The main point is, your dad can't fight. He has talent in politics. So he uses it. Take your talent, and use it. Instead of following their footsteps, look for a different path!" Akil interrupted me. My hand froze just before I pushed my door open as I let Akil's words sink in.

"Uhm, Piya? Are you…?!" Akil gave a shout of surprise as I jumped up and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Akil you are a genius! I have to find Rusafa!" I chirped before dashing out.

* * *

**Akil's POV**

The sun was barely up over the hills when we set out. I couldn't help but resent the horse I rode. It felt like he was taking the roughest path as possible. I inwardly groaned at the thought of aching thighs after I would be forced to dismount.

I glanced at Piya. She had been giddy since her strange behavior after the meeting. She was grinning ear to ear. I saw her packing huge bags earlier, loading them onto the carriages. She wouldn't tell me what happened or what she was planning.

We had been riding for days, and I could tell everyone was growing anxious. It was understandable. Every day passing was a day lost. Every moment could be crucial to the Prince and his family trapped in the city.

We were getting close. I could see the city over the horizon. Lady Yuki saw it as well, and pulled the entire army into the denser part of the woods, deciding that was where canp would be. Zashi was to bring the civilians back here to be safeguarded until city was secure.

As we were making camp, Piya hustled to the carriage with Rusafa following suit.

"Piya, Rusafa told me you had a marvelous idea. Care to share with the tactician?" Lady Yuki called out to her almost playfully. Piya blushed as she turned around with jars in her arms.

"I-I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure of the affects until recently…." Piya began. Her mother held up a hand.

"No explanation needed, dear. Just tell me so there are no surprises." Her mother laughed.

Piya laid all of the jars down and opened one, revealing a clear liquid.

"I found that Mittani has access to Belladonna and contacted King Mattiwaza for a shipment of them. It turns out, that a small dose of the berries juices has a dizzying affect." Piya began.

"And how do you plan to get them into enemies? Poison their food?" I interjected.

"No, that would risk civilians coming in contact. It makes adults dizzy, but on children, the results could be fatal. So I was going to coat them on the weapons. The affects should last around half a day, long enough to apprehend the rebels." Piya continued.

"Ah, so we merely need to nick them with poison soaked weapons and the rest should be simple." Lady Yuki nodded. "That's my girl." I heard her whisper before getting up.

Piya was practically beaming as she watched them pass around the jars and coat swords and arrows with the yellow liquid.

"Oh, Akil! This is all thanks to you! I never would have thought of this if you hadn't brought up my dad using his own talents to help!" Piya wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing herself to me. I felt my face warm a bit, I wonder if a blush would show on my tanned skin. Suddenly I felt a smack on the back of my head.

"Ey! Don't touch our princess so casually!" I turned to see a sneering Kash and grinning Mittanamwa.

"Ah! Sorry, that was…" Piya pulled back and blushed.

"Go to bed, Piya!"Kash didn't take his eyes off of me. The glare was almost as uncomfortable as Ilbani's. Piya began to protest but was dragged off by Mittanamwa.

"Just let it go, princess." I heard him laugh. "How about we go do quick inventory."

"Listen here, brat. Princess Piya means a lot to all of us. She sheds even one tear, you harm a single hair on her head, and you will have the entire Hattusan army after you." Kash grabbed the front of my shirt and hissed in my ear.

"Y-yes…" I began, but was interrupted by a scream. Piya's scream.

Kash and I jumped up and headed for the source.

When we got there, Lady Yuki was standing with her hand on her hip, rubbing her temple in agitation. Mittanamwa was giving a hardy laugh and couldn't seem to control himself. In the center of it all, Piya was holding a squirming Arias by the back of his shirt.

"Sis! Lemme go!" He whined.

"How…How is it that a child can sneak into our inventory and hide there for four full days without discovery?! Do I not have any guards stationed? Arias, What has gotten into you?" Lady Yuki seemed to groan at the gods themselves, raising her arms up in frustration.

"I heard the messenger talking about it…Mama I couldn't help it! And Piya and Akil get to go!" Arias grinned. He knew he won. There was no way they would be able to turn around now, and sending him back alone was out of the question. I couldn't help but applaud the boy's spunk. Spunk or stupidity.

Piya dropped him on the ground and shook her head in exasperation.

"…I'll send a message to Papa." She sighed, heading into her tent.

"Oh, your Papa is going to kill me." Lady Yuki groaned, running her fingers through her short hair. "And Arias you STAY HERE. No matter what happens tomorrow, you stay here. Understood?"

"…fine…" Arias muttered, not looking his mother in the eye. "Uncle Dassu, can I stay in your tent?" His mood suddenly brightened as he hopped into the tent without waiting for an answer.

"…Sorry Dassu." Lady Yuki groaned, looking at the tent where her son had disappeared into.

"Think nothing of it, My lady. There is plenty of room, and I am quite fond of Arias." Dassu laughed happily, heading into his tent to check on the rambunctious boy.

"You don't keep Dassu up, you hear me Arias? He's got a long day ahead. And you stay with him. If you have to use the bathroom, you ask him. Don't you dare sneak out." Lady Yuki called. There was a muffled answer before Lady Yuki turned and sighed.

"He's really quite brave if you think about it. I would have never had the guts to follow along my father when I was forbidden." I offered.

"Yes. He takes after me. You call it bravery, yet my own 'bravery' was the cause of most of these scars." Laky Yuki touched the scar that peaked over her neck line. I never really noticed how many scars she had. It seemed rude to stare, yet even with her dress on, I saw scars on her throat, her chest and even her back.

"Do you regret getting those scars?" I asked. Lady Yuki didn't seem like the type to be ashamed of such things.

"I have few regrets in my life. My scars hold no regrets. But I fought hard, I got these scars because I wanted to make sure my babies never have to. I don't want them in danger. No matter who I am, no matter how many armies I have control over, I am still a mother. And I still worry." Lady Yuki shooker her head to herself before she disappeared into her tent.

I turned toward Piya's tent, I was about to come in to check on her, but was stopped cold by an icy glare from Kash. I backed away slowly and headed toward my own tent, his gaze boring into my back even as I let the tent flap fall behind me. Lady Yuki was right; there will be a long day tomorrow. I should get some sleep.

* * *

Lady Yuki and Rusafa had scaled the walls hours ago. Piya was pacing back and forth in the forest near the city. The grass had worn away on her path and she was literally creating a trench. I couldn't blame her. She was worried. There hasn't been any word for hours….

"CLEAR!" I heard Rusafa's voice shout at the gates. The guards have been taken care of. Which was everyone's queue to play their roles.

Kash and Mittanamwa laughed in glee and charged in, swords drawn. Rusafa's archers had scaled the wall and were shooting the poisoned arrows at rebels from the wall. Zashi carefully maneuvered his men through the city, checking the buildings and evacuating as many civilians as possible.

Piya and I were stationed outside with Dassu's platoon, checking who went in and out. It was simple enough, Dassu had went to check on the other gates. He would only be gone for a while, And not too far. Piya had a bow slung on her back, she had wanted to join the archers on the wall, but didn't trust her aim enough to avoid any civilians.

"Oh Goddess." I heard Piya whisper. I turned to her quickly and traced her line of sight to the form of a disappearing Arias as he ran into the city.

"Piya…!" I didn't finish before she was racing in after him. I glanced around myself before turning and sprinting after her. Arias was ducking right past people. People tend to ignore children, especially in the midst of war. Piya and I had to push ourselves against the walls, hoping we wouldn't be spotted. I easily caught up to her and she cursed as she almost had the boy in her grasp before he turned the corner.

"Arias!" She hissed as she turned the corner and suddenly froze so quickly I nearly plowed right into her.

"Oh, looks like we caught some birdies." A voice behind me made me freeze. Someone had grabbed Arias and had the struggling child held up in the air. Piya bagan to turn to face the owner of the voice behind us, but I saw the hilt of a sword come in contact with the back of her head and heard her curse before she hit the ground.

I turned in a fury, I had a sword sheathed to my side, I unsheathed it and swung. There was the unmistakable sound of metal on metal. Then the distinctive crack.

I didn't need to push very hard, Hattusa had iron. These rebels still used copper. The man cursed and tossed the broken, useless weapon aside. I couldn't help but smile proudly. I opened my mouth to demand Piya and Arias' release, but Arias' shout stopped me short.

"BEHIND YOU!" The boy shouted. Too late. I felt a blunt force at the base of my skull and my vision faded.

The last thing I saw was Piya's unconscious face.

The last thing I thought, was my father's voice. "You let your guard down, son."

The last thing I felt, unbridled rage.

* * *

**Piya's POV**

"….sis…..Sis….SIS!"

"Ah. Sis. Is that me? Who's calling me?" Everything was dark. I didn't feel anything.

"Sis! Wake up! You have to wake up!" The voice continued.

"Oh. It's Arias. It's too early. I want to sleep a while longer…Just a while longer."

"Sis! Hey si-Ah!" His voice was cut off with a cry of pain. Wait, who was hurting him? I began to push through the thick fog, willing my eyes to open.

"Shut up you brat! You're giving me a damn headache." A foreign voice growled. I opened my eyes. Everything rushed back at me suddenly.

I was knocked out. My wrists are bound behind me. My head hurts. We are in a small room. Probably an abandoned storage room. Who was leaning on my back?

I turned to see Akil still knocked out, leaning on me. His wrists were also tied.

"_Act fast._" My mother's voice whispered in the back of my head. I obeyed.

There was broken glass behind me. One of the windows must have broken. I felt around and seized the biggest piece, it was only a few inches long but it had a sharp point. I sawed desperately.

"Sis!" Arias noticed that I was awake and sat up from the ground. I looked to and nodded, seeing that he wasn't harmed. At least not more than a few bruises.

Suddenly my head was jerked as someone grabbed me by my hair and forced my head up. Perhaps that was why Mama kept her hair so short.

"Oh, it looks like the princess has finally woken up." The strange man growled. He had jerked my face right in front of his own. I could smell his putrid breath hot on my cheek. I chose to keep my mouth shut, glaring coldly at him.

"Aw, poor thing is shy. Don't give me that look, sweet heart. You have too nice of a face to scowl like that." He smiled. I hate his smile.

"Don't touch her." I heard a groggy voice. Akil must have woken up.

The man let go of my hair and I dropped onto the ground with a solid "thump". I quickly sat up and kept on sawing at the binds. I had to ignore them. There was no use in fighting back when I couldn't even move my arms.

"Looks like your little boyfriend woke up too." Another man grunted, kicking Akil solidly in the side. Akil moaned in pain and I sawed faster. Why won't these ropes break? Three men. There were three men in the room. Even if I get out, I wonder if I can fight all of them.

"Stop it! My mama will come after you if you hurt them!" Arias shouted. He had pushed himself up and was glaring daggers at the men. They all laughed mockingly. It was making my blood boil. Why is this taking so long?

"How precious. Kid wants his Mama. What your dad isn't much of a soldier?" The men continued to laugh. I was clinging desperately to my temper. I can't respond. I have to concentrate on sawing at this seemingly indestructible rope. Dammit, why won't this break?

"My Papa is the best! But my Mama will come and rescue us, and you will be sorry! She'll kill you all and put you in jail!" Arias had a hint of desperation in his voice.

"I'm sure she would, brat. Hey, these kids have some pretty high quality clothes. And the girl's got some nice gold on her. If we sell the girl, we might be able to get some money for the boys." The soldier grinned. I silently begged Arias to shut up. I needed to concentrate. He wouldn't tell them who we were…would he?

"You'll be sorry. You know, my Mama is the general of-"

"Quiet, Arias!" I cut in desperately. I hoped that the men were too wrapped in their own conversation to listen to Arias. But such luck would require help from the gods themselves.

"What was that kid? Your old lady's a general? Hah." One of them laughed. Another thumped him in the head.

"You dolt. A women general? Who do you think is giving us so much trouble right now? That damned Gal Meshedi, Ereshkigal. Looks like we lucked out, boys." The man laughed. He walked over and picked up Arias by the back of his shirt. Arias spit, hitting the vile man right in the face. Arias smiled in triumph, his smug look reminiscent of my mother.

"You little brat! You've been a thorn in the side for too long! I know how to shut up little spoiled brats." The man reached for his sword.

I am out of time. And out of patience.

"Don't touch him!" I shrieked jumping and tackling the man over in a fit of rage. He was knocked to the side by my weight. I groaned and pushed away the pain in my head. I got up and pushed my brother against the wall with my back. I was still sawing at the binds. I sent the nastiest glare I could muster at the men. The one I knocked over was getting to his feet.

I pushed Arias tighter against the wall. I can't do anything. But I will protect him. I have to.

"Boys, I think we should make an example of one of them, don't you think?" One of the men grinned and raised his sword.

!

The binds broke! But too late. I was too late! I can't grab Arias and move, even with my arms free. I wouldn't make it in time. The sword was about to swing.

I pushed Arias even tighter against the wall, earning a pained grunt from the child. I ignored it. At least this way, he will be safe for now. If I die here, then they have to keep Arias alive to get ransom. Mama and Papa will pay, Auntie Yuri would pay if it was a big amount. I know this.

Akil.

What about him? They will soon learn he was not our brother. Just looking at him was obvious. His tan skin, his golden eyes. He was obviously Egyptian. They won't get ransom for him. What will happen to him.

I glanced over at him. But before I could even turn my eyes, the sword swung down and I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard the whoosh of the sword, but there was no pain. Perhaps he was merciful and quick. Perhaps I was already dead. I was pulled back to reality when I heard someone groan in pain.

I slowly opened my eyes and what I saw made my blood boil over.

Akil was on the ground, curled up in a ball. A pool of blood was forming. When had he jumped in front of us? Why? A sob escaped my lips.

"Hah! You missed, bozo! Ah well. Kid looked like a foreigner anyway. Probably some Egyptian." A man laughed, kicking Akil. He groaned.

"Shut up…"

"Hah! He's still alive! Should we finish him off?"

"Shut up."

"He was probably just a guard. Pretty dumb kid. Let's get rid of him."

**"SHUT UP!**" I screeched, tackling the man who struck Akil, taking my shard of glass and forcing it into his arm with a sickening squelch.

I bit down my nausea and swiped up his sword when it clanged onto the ground. I stood in front of Akil, Arias hasn't moved. I prayed he would stay there.

"You little bitch!" The man shouted, ripping the glass shard out of his hand and trying to staunch the blood. I took a fighting stance. Defense. I can't move from this spot. It was too risky. They might go after Arias and Akil. I have to buy time.

"But time for what? You are going to die here." A voice in my head hissed. "Run. Leave them."

I shook my head, ashamed that I had even considered that.

"Hah! Kid thinks she can fight. Cute." The other man drew his sword and charged. He was sloppy. Compared to sparing with His Majesty, Kash, and Rusafa, this was a joke. I easily parried his strike and knocked his hand with the flat of my blade. I then gave him a kick to the stomach which had him doubled over. I slid the sword away.

As I fought, advice from all of my trainers echoed through my head.

_"You aren't that big. Use their strength against them_." Rusafa.

"_Your stance tends to be too narrow. Remember to widen it for a sturdier defense_." Kash

_"Don't be overconfident. It leads to simple mistakes_." Mittanamwa.

_"Use your head. Battle isn't just brute strength. Don't forget to think._" Papa and Mama…

I will win. I will make it home. We all will. Use my brain…what do I do? I took a step back. Something sloshed in my belt. That was it!

I discreetly reached for it and popped the lid off. My eyes locked onto the man who had pulled the glass shard out of his arm. The blood was still flowing. I looked down at Akil and back at Arias. Arias had picked up a dropped sword and had taken a simple defensive stance. As long as the men focused on me, they should leave Arias alone. I just have to act fast enough.

I lunged at the closest man. The one with blood dripping out of his arm I slightly tipped the jar and splashed the poison onto the wound. I had concentrated this particular mixture a bit more differently then the rest. I carried this one on me because it was stronger and faster acting then the other ones we used to coat the weapons. I kept it just in case of an emergency. Only a little bit in the body should immediately cause dizziness. The man stumbled. He looked like a new horse, just learning how to stand.

"What did you do?" The second man growled.

I cried out as the man swiped his sword at me and I gave a tiny shriek. My hand had a long cut on it, and I had dropped my sword. I still had the jar of poison clutched in my other hand.

"USE YOUR HEAD, PIYA!" My father's voice shouted at me.

Thinking fast, I discreetly took a swig of the poison, holding it in my mouth.

The man raised his sword again, and I jumped into action. I didn't have a weapon. I had to get it into his blood. So I bit him. I ignored the taste of his gritty, salty skin and sunk my teeth in until I tasted blood. I pushed the poison into his blood before I was grabbed by my hair and was thrown off by the last man.

My head slammed into the wall and I felt something warm dribble down my face. I didn't raise my hand to wipe it. I knew my hand would come back sticky and red.

"You bitch. We are going to send you home in pieces." The last man hissed. Two down. One to go.

"Piya!" Arias cried, shoving his sword into my hand. I pushed away the headache slowly throbbing and wrapped my fingers around the sword, holding it in front of me.

Now it was one on one. But my strength was waning…while his was still full. Arias looked at me with such a hopeful look. I have never seen him like this. Hope and fear mixed together. I can't doubt myself.

I stood up. I have to protect Arias and Akil. No matter what. I have to.

Even if I tell myself that…I could feel myself beginning to sway. How long could I hold out? My vision was failing me. As if I were walking through a fog.

I saw him raise this sword. I saw him step forward. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion. I was watching his every movement…yet my own body wouldn't move.

He rose his sword. And he but…what? He isn't facing me. He was going after…

"Akil!" My body suddenly decided to listen to me. But I wasn't hearing the constant voices of advice in my head. I was almost acting purely on instinct.

That man was going to kill Akil. He was going to kill Arias. So I will fight. I will protect those I love.

I deflected his strike at the boys with a solid clang.

"Don't. Touch. Them." Was that my voice? It didn't sound right. It was dark, and came out as a hiss.

His mouth moved. I wonder what he said. I guess it doesn't matter, does it? I swung with all of my strength. I felt his sword shatter under mine. I felt my foot connect with the soft part of his stomach and heard him grunt in pain.

Suddenly, he was on the ground and my sword was at his neck. I blinked, coming back to myself.

"Well? Go ahead. Kill me." The man stared at me with hate in his eyes.

Kill him? That's right. I should kill him. All of them. They hurt Akil. Would have killed me and Arias. I hate them. I do, I really do. So why won't my hand move? Why was my sword shaking?

The man suddenly smiled victoriously. I didn't even have time to gasp before the sword was kicked out of my hand and I was knocked on the ground. I moaned and pushed myself up with my elbows to see myself staring at the point of the sword.

Ah. I failed. I guess that's it. I hesitated. I failed.

"Are you really Ereshkigal's girl? You're weak! If your mother is really the goddess of darkness, you wouldn't have hesitated. You are pathetic. Nothing like your mother." The man laughed cruelly. He was right. He knows it. He knows it, and I know it. This was my fault. If I was like Mama, I wouldn't have failed.

"You are damn lucky she wasn't. And now, your luck has run dry." I heard a voice from the doorway. I didn't get a chance to turn my head before the sword was suddenly pushed to the side. My mother kicking the man to the ground in fury.

"You…you're…!" The man choked and coughed a bit of blood. Mama must have kicked him hard.

"So you knew who I was. Enough to fear me. And still you have the audacity to threaten my own children?" My mother snarled.

I didn't recognize my mother. It was her, I know it. But everything was different. I had never seen my mother in battle. That was her tiny form. Her pitch black hair and coal dark eyes. But it was all different.

Her body was covered in blood. It was impossible what to see if it was hers or not. It was dark, some of it fresh, some of it dried and black. Her dark eyes that usually danced merrily, and even when she was angry held that spark of humor. The spark was gone. The light had been smothered. Right now, they reminded me of obsidian. A dark black that seemed depthless, beautiful. But dead. Her voice, her voice sent me chills. I was used to her singing lullabies in my early childhood, her nostalgic tone when she told us bedtime stories. Yet when she spoke now, her voice was lowered to a hiss. A rumbling that barely registered.

I didn't recognize my own mother.

I crawled over and leaned over Akil. I saw his chest rising. Arias had grabbed some cloth and pushed it against Akil's wound, the bleeding had stopped. But his breathing was still shallow. His eyes fluttered open. He blinked and his mouth moved. Was he trying to say something? I couldn't hear him.

I leaned in close, my hair brushing over his face. Trying to hear what he was saying.

"P…iya…" He breathed. I froze. Did I hear that right? Was he calling me? I couldn't be sure, he was so quiet, like a breath.

"Akil, I'm here, you'll be fine." I say frantically. I grasped his hand in mine and held it to my chest.

"…Rusafa, Dassu. Get them out of here. Kash, stay and help me with this scum." My mother spat the last part. I wasn't listening. I was clinging to Akil's hand with my right hand, and Arias had snuggled under my left arm, holding me as I rocked back and forth.

Arias was a brave child. He hasn't cried at all.

Today was proof. Arias was like mother. And I was weak.

I felt someone tug on my arm. I ignored the sensation. Someone lifted Akil away. I screamed. I clung to his hand and screamed. Arias tightened his grip on my dress. He was saying something. What was he saying? I couldn't hear anything accept a ringing in my ears. They pried Akil away. Someone lifted me up. I lost my grip on Arias. I thrashed and shoved at the hands trying to restrain me.

"PIYA! Piya, calm down! It's me! Piya!" I jerked suddenly. I recognize that voice. It was Dassu. Ah… when did he get here? He was the one carrying me. We were out of the room, going down the street. Arias was padding behind us, looking worried. Rusafa had rushed ahead of us with Akil. I was suddenly ashamed of myself. I had lost myself for a moment.

"…I'm fine, Uncle Dassu…I can walk." I try to push out of his arms.

"You lie as well as your mother." He laughed. " Relax, Piya. It's fine. Go to sleep."

I didn't feel tired. My mind was racing. But I didn't feel like thinking right now. So I closed my eyes and let myself drift into nothingness.

* * *

**Whoo, the story is kinda picking up!**

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! It's so much easier to write when i know there are people enjoying the story :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~EternallySnowy**


	6. Chapter 6 Stop time

**Chapter 5**

**Piya's POV**

_My arm hurts…_

I groaned a bit and shifted my position. It was hard and I was sore. This isn't my bed…why is it so hard and cold?

Then everything flooded back to me and I sat up quickly only to be pushed back down by a tiny pari of hands.

"Lay back down, sis. You're tired…and you hit your head really hard." Arias said in a gentler tone I've ever heard from him. He looked older somehow. I just couldn't see how. He was like Mama even more now. That same tone also lulled me to sleep in my childhood.

"Akil…" I rasped. Was that my voice? It was dry…it sounded like the voice of some old woman. Arias must have noticed too because he immediately grabbed the jug nearby and held it to my lips. I welcomed the cool water and made a grab for the jug but Arias pulled it away.

"Drink slow…Uncle Dassu said so. And Akil is fine. He has a gash on his stomach but Mama thinks he'll make a full recovery…" Arias reached over to grab a bowl of clear broth. I eyed him a bit suspiciously. He was much calmer, it didn't seem like my brother right then. He just seemed somber.

"Where is everyone else?" I prod, taking the bowl, my pride not letting me be spoon fed by my brother.

"They broke through the wall, last I heard Mama had made it into the palace and was searching for Uncle Juda and his family." Arias replied, looking away. Now that was not like my brother. To let everyone go into battle without him while he was left playing nurse. He would have found a way to follow Mama. I decided to let it slide. Perhaps he had to harsh of a scare yesterday…

"I'm going to check on Akil." I sat up and rolled my shoulders, putting the broth behind me and making a movement to get up before my brother nearly jumped on me, pushed me back into the makeshift bed.

"No! You're hurt, you aren't supposed to move!" His voice was rising in a panic.

"Arias, what has gotten into you? I'm fine. Honest. Let me up." I lifted my hand to pat him on the head, but he caught sight of the bandage on my arm and flew back into a panic.

"Don't move your arm! What if it reopens? Please, Piya!" He cried. Arias began to sob. I don't remember really seeing Arias cry after he left infancy. He didn't cry often. Whined, yes, but he had my mother's strong will and pride. I was almost at a loss. I know what to do when all of my other siblings cried, but because Arias never cried, I was at a loss.

"Arias, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you get hurt? Is that why you aren't stowed away with Mama? Tell me where it hurts! I have painkillers….and bandages…Arias tell me what's wrong!" I frantically ran my hands over him, checking for any open wounds. Perhaps he had internal damage or hit his head. He feebly waved my hands away and struggled to get his breathing under control.

"I-It- It's all m-my f-f-fault!" He choked out between sobs. Then wailed again.

"What? What's your fault? Did you hurt yourself?" I had forcefully pulled him off and began to check over his bones, making sure nothing was broken or sprained.

"I-I'm n-not hurt!" His cries were rising higher and higher in pitch and he began to hyperventilate.

"Arias, tell me what's wrong! I'll make it better, just tell me what's wrong!" I was becoming desperate, a pang shot through my head painfully and I instinctively raised my hand up to my temple, making Arias cry harder.

"If I hadn't wandered off, then Akil and you wouldn't be hurt! You got hurt because of my big mouth…And Akil too…It's all my fault! I almost killed you! You almost died…You cut the bonds first, you should have left me there! I deserve it, I kept inciting them and I was the reason we got caught!" He sobbed harder. I finally began to connect the pieces. Sometimes I take Arias' strength for granted. Papa said the same about Mama. They both hide thing deep inside and guilt gnaws at them easily. I sighed and pulled my little brother into my arms. Letting him cry.

"Shhh, shhhh, it's ok, it's fine. Look, I'm fine, see? You think a little paper cut is going to keep down the daughter of a goddess? It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. Arias, let me make a promise to you. I will never leave you behind. I love you, you're my precious brother. Even if it costs my life, I will always protect you. It isn't your fault. My poor baby, it isn't your fault at all." I cooed. He continued to sob, but he soon began to tire out and drifted into a restless sleep. I gently got out of my bed and gently laid him down, pulling the blanket up to his chin and kissing his forehead. He had an awful experience. He needed his rest.

I pulled a shawl over my head to hide the bandages on my head. I then backed out of the room and headed toward the medical tent. No doubt that Akil was staying there to recover. I pulled open the tent flap and walked in. The rebellion had taken its toll on our army. It was not a huge number, but a fair amount of wounded were gathered in the tent. I spotted Akil laid down on a mat with a blanket over him. He was awake.

I rushed over and grabbed his hand, pulling back the blankets to see the wound.

"Piya…are you ok? Are you hurt? Your head…." He rasped out. I noted the strain in his voice immediately.

"Idiot…Why did you go and do this. Why did you jump in front of it? Idiot…" I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood. His wound was deep but he would survive.

"It's not obvious? You're special, Piya. I didn't want you to get hurt because you're special to me." He coughed. I grabbed the ladle from a nearby water jug and carefully drizzled a thin stream into his mouth. I was distracting myself. I didn't know how to respond.

"You shouldn't frown…You're smile is much prettier. You should smile that smile I fell in love with." He continued, his eyes drooping shut. I caught my breath and stopped what I was doing, staring at him. He caught my eye and grinned.

"…you're such an idiot." I fought to hold down my tears. There was no reason to cry. He would be fine.

"I'll be fine. Go get some rest." He sighed. I was about to get up and comply when I heard pained groan from the man behind me. I was so caught up with Akil, I didn't notice the pain around me. Shame pricked at my heart and I got up, walking out slowly.

**Akil's POV**

I watched as Piya walked out of the medical tent. I was relieved to see that she was well.

"You're the Princess' boy, aren't you?" A man beside me grunted. A strained smile spread on his lips. I didn't even know how to respond. He coughed painfully before continuing.

"Princess Piya is a real gem, you know? Very much like Princess Ereshkigal. One in a million, she is." He sighed. I nodded in agreement. She was definitely special. The man squinted at me carefully, examining me for something….

"I heard you saved our little prince and princess the other day. That's why you're stuck here, ain't it?" He asked. His glare reminded me of Piya's father for a moment and I couldn't help but shiver a bit under it.

Before I could open my mouth to answer, the tent flap opened again to reveal Piya, this time with bags of her medical supplies that she had packed. She went right to work. When people were put in the medical tent, they were usually field dressed until they get back to Hattusa or the city was taken and a doctor could give them treatment. Piya had started with some of the worse cases. I could see her looking at a man's slashed shoulder, taking out a bit of belladonna and urging him to drink it before she pulled out a needle and thread to stitch the wound closed. She had a determined look on her face the entire time. Part of me wanted to tell her to stop. That she was injured as well and needed her rest. But I knew she wouldn't listen. This was her talent. Children like us, children of great people, we strive to find our talents, we strive to excel and live up to expectations. Piya had found hers, and I know that if I were in her shoes, I wouldn't stop for anyone.

And for some reason, right at this moment, I don't believe I have ever seen a more beautiful woman. Wrapped in bandages, dressed in a ripped rag and sweat dripping off her forehead, yet she was as beautiful as any queen dressed in the most expensive jewelry. She was absolutely radiant.

"See? Princess Piya is just like her mother." The man sighed in contentment.

I looked at her closer. He was wrong. Piya did resemble her mother, but there was something different. It was that smile. That carefree smile that bloomed across her entire face. Princess Yuki was a beautiful woman, but she always seemed to have an unspoken sadness in her eyes. Perhaps that is what comes with being a Gal Meshedi. Piya was not Yuki Ereshkigal. She was Piya, she was all her own. And she was brilliant.

"Akil? How are you? You look dazed. I think it would be best for you if you would sleep." Piya had approached me while I was lost in thought, the next thing I knew, she was right in front of me with her hand on my forehead.

"If I sleep, I won't get to see you." I jabbed playfully at her. She blinked, opened her mouth, closed it and blushed. It was absolutely the most adorable thing I have ever seen.

"Careful not to get too pulled into his flowery words, Princess!" The man next to me laughed. I turned my head to scowl at him.

"It's not flowery words. You are a wonder to watch." I turn back to Piya. I could tell a bit of my father was coming out in me. It wasn't a lie, though. She continued to blush and shoved a spoonful of broth into my mouth quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"You should be saving your strength for getting better." She scolded, shoving another spoonful of the broth in my mouth. I felt like a child, being spoon fed like this, but when I reached for the bowl she pulled it out of my reach.

"Shouldn't YOU be asleep? Last I check, you were injured too. What about Arias? How is he?" I suddenly remembered the spirited boy who had come with us.

"He's fine. No injuries but he's tired so he's sleeping right now. And I was barely injured. Only a scratch and barely a bump on my head. It's nothing." She grinned, pushing another spoonful of broth into my mouth.

"Princess was injured?" The man next to me suddenly sat up. Some others around him heard as well and turned to look at Piya. She had used a shawl to cover her head bandages, but they could see them peeking just above her brow now that they were looking. And the one on her arm was obvious.

"Oh, now look what you've done." She muttered so only I could hear.

"Princess, you must go back to rest!"

"We beg you, princess, we are fine. So go and take care of your own wounds!"

"How bad are your wounds? I have a healing salve my wife packed me, you must use it!"

Cries echoed from around the room from wounded men, all urging Piya to go rest. I doubt she would listen to any of them.

"Everybody, please! It is nothing serious at all! Merely a scratch. As you can see, I am standing and have no trouble walking so I would prefer to help everyone here as much as I can! Thank you so much for worrying, though! It makes me so happy!" Piya laughed before moving on to the next patient.

"Yes. Like her mother. Minister Ilbani once had to lock Princess Yuki in a room to force her to rest. Even put sleep powders in her food. She was mad as a bull when the door opened though. I guess that's the difference between mother and daughter, though." He laid back down contently.

"What?" I asked. I felt drowsy all of the sudden.

"Princess Yuki has a temper on her. She is kind, but she doesn't talk much. She says what is needed to be said. Has a somber mood about her unless it has to do with her family. Her daughter is different, though. While her mother seems to be like the gentle moonlight, she is like sunshine. She is warm and bright. She is different. But she still has traces of her mother in her. For example, I wonder if you have realized that she slipped sleeping medicine in your food. Well, I guess that's more like her father, isn't it?" The man laughed, and I fell asleep with that laugh echoing in my head. And then I wonder if I imagined it, but before my mind drifted off, I heard Piya's laugh as soft as the chiming of bells and as pure as a nightingales' song. I hoped that that sound would appear in my dreams as well.

* * *

**Piya's POV**

Akil had finally fallen asleep. I felt a bit guilty about doing such a thing….but he needed to sleep. I looked around at the tent. I have done all I could for the moment, but I would have to check in on some of the men later. I walked out, wiping my hands on a towel and headed to check on Arias again.

I was half way across the camp when I heard the galloping of horses. Many horses. I tensed. This could mean anything, it could Mama and her men returning to celebrate a victory or enemy soldiers on their way to raid the wounded. I glanced around and dashed into the nearest tent and grabbed an extra sword lying around. I noticed a bow and quiver and slung it on my shoulder just in case. I was not nearly as good of a shot as my mother, but I could hit a target if I tried. I glanced around. I couldn't fight here if it came to it. Too many people could get hurt.

I reached up and grabbed onto a thick tree branch, hauling myself onto it. All the trees were close together so I could easily travel among them unnoticed. I prayed to the gods that I had inherited my mother's soundless movements and her ability to seamlessly blend into the shadows. I was soon proven wrong as I could still hear the branches groaning under my weight. I noted that I had to find sturdier branches as I kept moving forward. Soon I came to a point where I could see horses approaching, men on foot as well. That was a lot of people and I couldn't even be sure if they were allies or not. I decided to take the safest route, to doubt them.

Without thinking, I shot an arrow with a twang, landing it right at the foot of the person at the head of the group. I heard his horse buck and him curse.

"State your name!" I shout in the strongest voice I could muster. I prayed that they didn't hear it waver uncertainly in the middle. The was a silence and the man laughed.

"Piya! Foolish girl, it's Kash! I thought you would still be asleep. Come down from there! It's dangerous." I suddenly looked down to see Kash's smiling face through the branches and leaves. Smiling, I began to make my way down.

"You should have said so sooner." I pouted when my feet touched solid ground.

"What were you planning to do if we were enemy soldiers, Piya? Did you think you could survive if you were alone like this?" Kash said seriously at me. I thought about it, perhaps I hadn't thought my plan through.

"If this number of enemy soldiers were headed to the camp anyway, I doubt I would survive either way. I would rather go down fighting." I gritted my teeth as I said it. It was true. Perhaps I could have gotten away, but not with Arias with me. And Akil….I wouldn't leave everyone behind.

"I didn't know you would pull a stunt like that. But I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You mother has gotten control of the situation and sent us to move all of our things and the wounded into the city for proper treatment." Kash dismounted and lifted me onto his horse, I tried to protest but he tsked me and gave me a look that brokered no argument.

"What about the mayor and his family? Is everyone ok?" I asked, suddenly remembering Uncle Judah and his family were under their control for a long time. The silence from Kash suddenly had me on edge.

"Prince Juda is unwell. Before we overtook the mayor's residence, they put something in his food. The physicians are trying their best but…Hey! Piya!" He suddenly shouted as I turn the horse around and headed back toward the palace.

"Sorry Uncle Kash, I am borrowing your horse! Please bring all of my medical supplies to the palace, I might need them!" I shouted over my shoulder as I pushed the horse to run faster. I may not be able to fight, I may not be able to protect people like Mama can. But I can make a difference too, can't I? I must be able to do something. I have to try.

I saw the grand gates of the mayor's palace before me and I charged through. I had spent time here as a child and still remembered the layout of the palace. Uncle Juda's bedroom door was crowded with people when I got there. I hopped off my horse only to have my mother and Auntie Alexandria rush up to me.

"Piya! What are you doing here? Foolish child…" My mother sighed. She looked tired. There was still blood all over her, but the blank look on her face from before was gone. Now there was worry lining her eyes. She looked old all of the sudden.

"Piya, darling, I heard you were injured! Oh poor dear." Auntie Alexandria stroked my cheek with her free hand, the other holding a crying Innana.

"How is Uncle Juda?" I wave them both off. I was in no mood to be coddled.

"He isn't doing well. We know it was ingested poison, but it is scentless and invisible. The Physician can't make heads or tails of it." My mother sighed as Auntie Alexandria wailed sadly. Her older son, Paras patted her shoulder consoling me. Paras….he was younger than me, yet he seemed so much older.

"Is the food still there? Can I go in?" I was already walking and pushing open the doors. I could hear mother and Auntie Alexandria follow along with me.

Immediately, I saw Uncle Juda laying out on the bed, taking short gasping breaths and a physician standing over him, burning some sage….a death rite. I shook my head. If it was just before they stormed the palace then there is still time.

"Will someone wait outside for Uncle Kash? He is supposed to bring my medical equipment soon." I say quietly. My mother motioned for Rusafa to go. He bowed and was out dashing for the gates in seconds.

"He won't throw it up…" The physician sighed. I noticed the food still sitting on the foot of the bed.

"Is this the poisoned food?" I asked the physician.

"Yes, but the poison is untraceable. We can't even be sure which dish it was in." The physician replied sadly. Suddenly Auntie Alexandria and Paras shrieked.

"PIYA!"

"WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

I looked up, but I had already begun scooping the food into my mouth.

My cousin made a move to stop me but my mother put a hand on his shoulder. She looked worried, but I guess she trusted my judgment. I continued to test everything.

Soup was fine.

Nothing on the fruit.

The meat…bitter. It was bitter. And Sour.

Suddenly I could feel the beginnings of a stomachache. My hand began to twitch slightly. Looking at Uncle Juda, it seemed he was experiencing some major spasms.

"Bleeding Heart. And water hemlock. How odd. They are poisons from far away. Water hemlock shouldn't be too dangerous since they probably had to dry it to get it here, thus reducing its poison. But the bleeding heart …." I thought for a moment, suddenly it came to me and I got up so quickly I was almost dizzy. Suddenly Kash and Rusafa burst in carrying as many of my medical supplies as they could. I thanked them quickly and started pulling bottles and bottles out.

"A scale. Good sir do you have a scale I may use?" I turned to the physician who pointed to one sitting on the counter, much like the one I had at home. I started measuring, weighing and mixing. I don't know how much time was passing. I just know I had to get it done quickly. I finally held up two bottles with a dark liquid swishing around inside it.

"Is…is that it? Will that help Father?" Paras looked at the bottle in my hand. I handed one to Auntie Alexandria.

"One way to find out." And before anyone could stop me, I uncorked the bottle in my hand and downed it quickly.

"…ick." I said plainly. It was disgusting. It tasted like wax and charcoal. But I held my hand up and noticed that the twitching had stopped. I still had a touch of nausea from the water hemlock but the water hemlock wasn't that dangerous. I just needed to neutralize the Bleeding Heart. Once the Bleeding heart neutralized, the nausea created from the water hemlock would allow me to throw up naturally.

"Piya?" My mother put a hand on my shoulder worriedly. I haven't moved as I was thinking. But the spasms stopped. Suddenly I felt bile rising to my throat. I grabbed the nearest urn. I vaguely hoped that it wasn't important as I threw up into it. Once I was done I looked up at the worried faces. My nausea was gone.

"It will work. It should make him throw up anything dangerous still in his body. But he has been exposed longer then me…so it may take a few more days to recover." I turned and threw up again. Apparently the antidote was still running its course. "Be sure to give him lots of water…" I amended before I threw up again. I think that was the last of it so I stood up and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Piya, you brilliant child!" Auntie Alexandria shrieked gleefully, nearly knocking me over and squeexing me tight with poor Inanna squished in the middle.

"Ahhh Auntie Alexandria, I just threw up…" I protested before realizing it was probably useless. I shrugged and hugged her back, careful not to hurt my baby cousin in between us. I suddenly couldn't help the huge yawn that nearly cracked my jaw.

"Oh, you must be utterly exhausted, dear! Go rest, that is an order!" Auntie Alexandria continued to coddle me.

"I'll take her. Same room as always, right, Princess?" My mother came right next to me.

"Yes, big sister Yuki! I am going to stay and watch over Prince Juda!" Auntie Alexandria peeled herself off me and planted herself right at his bedside. Paras took his baby sister out of his mother's arms and had left. Probably toward his room.

"Feel free to wake me if anything happens, Auntie!" I grin as I slipped out with my mother guiding me. We walked down the pathway, it was nostalgic. I used to play here when I was young. I wonder if Akil got here safely… I was going to ask until my mother wrapped me in her arms. When did Mama get so tiny? Her head rests on my shoulder now….

"Mama?" I ask tentatively.

"Silly girl. You scared me so much. Don't do reckless things…" She tightened her grip on me. I was speechless. Mama was scared? All this time, I have never known my mother to know fear. She was invincible.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take Uncle Kash's horse and run off like that…" I flustered. I didn't know what to say. I had never seen my mother like this. It seems I am seeing many sides of her.

"Not that! You just ate poison. You were hurt the other day. My girl, my little girl. I am so very proud of you, but I am so upset at your recklessness! I don't know what to do with you. Perhaps this is how Papa feels. If that's so, I owe him more than a decade's worth of apologies." My mother laughed at that last part.

"You…you're proud of me? But I didn't do anything special. You had to come save me the other day anyhow." I stuttered with surprise. I didn't feel like I did anything amazing. The fact that I'm feeling sick just means I've made people worry…

"Darling girl, I've always been proud of you. But today, you made me realize how much you've grown. I am so proud of you, my dear. Now, go get some rest." My mother smiled softly and ushered me into the room. She tucked me into bed and brushed my hair out of my face to kiss me goodnight. Just like she always has for my whole life. With kind eyes that overflowed with warmth. It was hard to imagine she was the same woman I saw only a few days ago with dead eyes, her body covered in blood and a vicious snarl on her face. But that was my mother too. It was a part of who she is. It was then I truly realized how many faces my mother had. She had a strict face schooled of any emotion for politics, a cold glare in battle, this very face she used to tuck us in every night, and then there was that look she only directed towards my father. She was always the same person, though. I don't know how to explain it. She always will be my Mama.

* * *

**Yuki's POV**

I sighed as I closed the door silently. I decided to walk around the grounds a bit. It had been a while since I had been here, and I don't know when I'd come back.

I sat in the open parlor, giving me a full view of the gardens bathed in the moonlight. Last time I was here, I was watching the children play in that very garden. I remember still holding an infant Kohana and laughing at the children's antics. I could hold each of my children in my arms then. Now, Arias has gotten too big for me. Now looking at the gardens, they seemed so empty. Hard to believe only hours ago there was a bloody battle right here.

"Big sister? What are you doing out here so late?" Princess Alexandria's voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over at the princess. She wasn't the scrawny little thing that had once broken down in front of Yuri and I in the hot springs all those years ago. She had grown into a mature beauty.

"I was just thinking…of all the years that have passed. I barely even noticed time going by." I smile, making room for the princess. When I met her, she was no older then Arias. I can't possibly call her a child now, though.

"I guess time truly doesn't stop for anyone. Not even a Goddess." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Yes. Time continues to pass. And no matter how hard I fight, even the Goddess of Darkness cannot stop the flow of time.

* * *

**I know...it's been forever...I am so sorry...I have the worst writers block on this story...on top of that it's my first year in college so lots of stuff goin on. I am also trying to start a Fruits basket story. I think i bit off more then i can chew -_-**

**Sorry**

**~EternallySnowy**


End file.
